The Breakup Stage
by toiya
Summary: AU I know what you're thinking; I'm no good, inadequate, uncivilized and below your standards. I'll never have nice, expensive things. That's exactly why I'll have you. Multiple Pairings! Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction ser in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please!_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"Not much here, huh?" he said with a sly grin. Ino Yamanaka's fist tightened, her blood boiling in anger. Who the hell did this mutt think he was talking to? Or better yet, _touching_?

"Inuzuka. You have five seconds to get your _dirty_,_perverted_ hands off of me," she hissed, giving him a nasty look. Kiba grinned, undaunted by the girls threat. 

"Kiba, cut it out," Tenten warned giving him a stern look. Kiba shrugged, turning his back on the group of girls. Hinata sighed, nervously poking her salad with her fork.

"Can you _believe_ that...that _thing_ was calling me flat-chested!" Ino choked out in disgust. Temari's ears perked up from her lunch, clearly unaware of what had just happened. 

"You're kidding," Temari said in amusement. Ino glared at her friend.

"Ino. It's just Kiba being Kiba. You know how he is," Hinata assured her, popping lettuce into her mouth.

Ino sighed, facing her lunch with an annoyed expression. It was only the first day of school and Kiba had already managed to ruin her day.Sakura said that he would mature over the summer, as did a good majority of the boys did. But no, Kiba is and always will be an annoying, egotistical prick. Ino groaned, chugging the last of her soda.

"Calm down, okay? Hina's right; it's just Kiba being Kiba. And don't slurp like that. It's rude," Sakura said rolling her eyes. 

"I bet he likes you. That's why he always messes with you. At least that's what Mrs. Yuhi said in life skills class. Boys-" Tenten started but was cut off.

"Okay, you know what. Just stop right there, Ten. I. Don't. Like. Kiba. So it makes no difference to me whether or not he's falling or whatever," Ino said in a dejected tone.

"People are often afraid of things they don't understand," Tenten ignored her. Temari nodded, taking a quick bite out of her cheeseburger. 

"Can you please stop talking about me as if I'm not right next to you?" Kiba piped in. The five girls glanced at him, honestly forgetting that he was even there.

"Inuzuka-!" Ino sneered, but was cut off.

"Kiba, can you please ask Gaara if there's practice today? I need to know if me and Kanky need to wait up for him," Temari said not looking up from her food. Kiba quickly got up and walked to a nearby table where a group of boys sat.

"Kiba is so afraid of you, Tema," Sakura teased.

"Feh," was Temari's reply. Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks, rolling their eyes.

"Gaara's planning on joining the softball team again?" Ino asked hopefully.

See, Ino's on the volleyball team and for several good reasons. It's a good way to release anger, it'll look sexy on your transcript and practices are held on the same day as the other teams. Meaning a clear and excellent view of the boys' _hot_ softball team. 

"Yep. He really likes it. Now all I gotta do is get Kankuro into a sport so me and Shika can have some...alone time," she added after a brief pause of thought. Ino feigned a smile, the other three girls giggled.

"True," was all Ino could manage to say. 

Ino had always liked Shikamaru. Their parents were really close friends so they spent most of their childhood together. After a while, she started thinking of Shikamaru less as a friend, and more as a boyfriend. She was _this_ close to telling him how she felt when Temari, Kankuro and Gaara transferred in last year. 

At first, Ino thought nothing of it and didn't see the two becoming anything more than friends. But then somehow, some way, Temari started to change him. He didn't hate girls as much as he used to, and he always talked about her. The love between them was _so_ visible, so there, and it nearly killed Ino to be around them. 

She never got to tell Shikamaru how she felt. She never got to hold his hand in an affectionate way. She never got her first kiss from the boy she loved. No one knew that, except for Sakura of course.

xxx

"But Ino's not flat-chested," Shino's voice came out flat.

Naruto laughed, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. Kiba beamed, satisfied with Naruto's reaction. Shikamaru grimaced, fighting back a smile. He had to admit, teasing Ino was always entertaining. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes at their immaturity. Gaara and Kankuro sat on the far end of the table, happily eating their lunch.

'_No wonder they don't have girlfriends,_' Sasuke thought to himself.

Neji and Lee were blissfully unaware of the laughter beside them, deeply engaged in their own conversation.

"Not the point, dude. She had it comin'! I mean, first day of school and she wears _that_!" Kiba laughed pointing at Ino. 

She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue jeans jacket that stopped at her chest. She had on a short miniskirt with white flip flops. Nothing_too_ outraegous, I mean it was Ino they were talking about.

"So, what's wrong with it?" Shino asked. Kiba laughed, in hopes of winning his friend over. Once he realized that Shino had no intentions of humoring him, his laugh dwindled down to a nervous chuckle.

He tried to glare at Shino, but that was pretty damn hard with those sunglasses on. He might have been Kiba's best friend, but when he really thought about it. He had never really _seen_ him. Shaking off the uncomfortable thought, he waved him off and got up from his seat.

"Alright. I have to talk to Temari. Don't wait up for me" he said strolling away. Gaara shook his head and continued eating.

xxx

"Okay, guys I was thinking. Maybe we should get together after school today. Just do pure crap, y'know?" Sakura suggested with a smile.

"Cool. You guys can come over to my house. Dad's away on business and Hanabi's staying over at a friend's. The house'll be all to ourselves," Hinata grinned.

"I'm in," Tenten blurted out. The Hyuga mansion was always fun to hang out in.

"Me too," Temari and Ino said in unison. Kiba strolled over to the table, rudely clearing his throat in order to get their attention.

"Temari, Gaara said, softball doesn't start until next week," Kiba broke into their conversation.

"Alright. Thanks," Temari said. 

The bell rang, meaning it was time for last period. The day had quickly passed; mainly because it was the first day of school and they didn't do much of anything. The next class was Life Skills which was taught by Mrs. Yuhi._(A/N: If you didn't know, that's Kurenai. Her last name's Yuhi)_

Kiba left, falling in line with the crowd of students. The girls grabbed their belongings, cleared the table and strolled out of the cafeteria. Temari and Sakura broke off from the group, giving their friends a small wave before heading to their respective classes. The three remaining girls made their way to class, waiting for the day to end.

xxx

"Welcome back class. It's a new year, new term. So let's see it as a fresh, clean start. This is your eleventh year, one more to go. Let's try not to screw it up okay?" Mrs. Yuhi said walking into the classroom. Ino smiled, happy that she got Mrs. Yuhi as a teacher again.

"Okay. Roll call," Mrs. Yuhi said after a brief pause. She rummaged through her bag, retrieving a folder and leafing through its contents. She leaned casually against her desk and began calling off the names.

Ino gave the classroom a quick scan. She sat on the far left side of the classroom, a fair distance away from the teacher's desk at the middle front. Tenten sat next to her, Hinata a seat down from her and Sasuke and Choji circled them. 

'_So...that means dog boy isn't in my class this year!_' Ino thought happily to herself. She pumped her fist in the air, quickly bringing them down into her lap. She _had_ to stop doing that.

"Loooser," an annoyingly familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Dammit!' Ino hissed. Ino blushed, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. She groaned, echoing in the quiet classroom.

"Okay good. Ino's here. That should do it," Mrs. Yuhi said, the corners of her mouth pulling into a grin. She closed her folder, dropping it back into her bag. Ino's face fell, refusing the urge to glare at the now laughing Kiba.

"Alright guys, I know it's the first day of school and you probably thought that it's just Life Skills class and we won't do work today," Mrs. Yuhi said with a warm smile. A wave of mutters and low chatter was heard throughout the class in agreement.

"Well...haha you thought wrong! Group discussion time! Okay, turn to your neighbour and select one of the topics I'm about to write on the board and share your views on it," she said with a sly grin. The class gave a collective groan as she scribbled across the face of the blackboard.

Ino rolled her eyes, not expecting anything less of Mrs. Yuhi; she always had a sick sense of humor. Ino turned in her seat, facing her partner; Tenten. A small wave of panic washed over her once she realized that Tenten had paired up with Sasuke. She glanced at Hinata, who had already paired up with Chouji. Ino panted, her eyes widening in panic. She managed a complete three sixty in her seat, realizing that there was only one possible choice of a partner.

"Shit," Ino and Kiba said in unison.

"No way! You are _not_ my partner!" Ino protested. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. _I'm_ not _your_ partner. _You're __my_partner," Kiba sighed.

"See! We can't get along for five seconds, let alone an hour! Turn around and be Aiko's partner or something!" Ino whined, referring to the girl sitting behind Kiba. Aiko turned her head to the sound of her name and Kiba assured her that it was nothing she should worry about.

"She has a partner already. I can handle you for an hour." 

"_Handle_ me! Inuzuka-!" Ino raged clenching her fist.

"You, over there! Shut up! We're having a class!" Tenten shouted angrily from her seat. Sasuke grinned nervously.

"Tenten..." Ino growled angrily, clenching her fists.

"Let's just pick the topics already," Kiba suggested, annoyed by Ino's behaviour. Ino pouted and turned her desk swiftly, but angrily around to face Kiba's.

"Okay. Should the school hand out condoms to the students?" Kiba said leaning back in his chair.

"Why would you-? Anyway. No, they shouldn't," Ino said, giving up on questioning Kiba's choice.

"Disagree," Kiba said simply.

"If they give out condoms to the students, doesn't that mean they want us to have sex? I mean, even if it's protective, it's basically the same thing as telling us it's okay to shoot someone as long as you don't really kill them. Or saying it's all right to steal just as long as you put it back. It's hypocrisy," Ino said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can't compare a condom to killing," Kiba scoffed. 

"Okay then. Why do you disagree?" Ino ignored him.

"Because you agree," Kiba teased.

"Inuzuka be serious!" Ino shouted slamming her fist on the table. 

"Look. People won't have sex, unless it's already in their mind to do it. If you don't plan on having sex, then giving you a condom won't encourage it, but give you more options and who doesn't like having more options?" Kiba said, leaning back lazily in his chair. Ino's mouth fell open.

"Uhm...uh. Yeah. I see it that way too," Ino choked out.

"Cool. Discussion over," Kiba said, backing his chair away from the desk.

"W-we can still talk, Kiba," Ino said absentmindedly. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Kiba raised an eyebrow, slowly bringing his chair forward.

"What, the sex talk got you all hot and bothered?" Kiba grinned, revealing a row of sharp teeth. Ino blushed madly, glaring at him.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I can barely take seeing you fully clothed, let alone stark naked!" Ino hissed, her cheeks burning. Kiba ignored her. 

"Oh Ino! I didn't know you were that kind of girl!" Kiba said swooning playfully. A few giggles spread throughout the clasroom and Ino felt herself grow more and more angry.

"I did," Aiko whispered to her partner. Ino's face fell.

"Oh my gosh, Aiko! You are so _bad_!" her partner, some red-head giggled.

Kiba grinned, finally facing Ino. He flinched, taken aback by her expression. Her once angry expression was now blank and hurt. Her once blue eyes seemed to grow a shade darker and glazed over. Before Kiba could even say something, or better yet think of something, she turned her desk fully around and sat neatly at it.

"...Look. Ino, I'm sorry. You know I was only kidd-," Kiba began to apologize, whispering into her ear from behind. All it took was one look, one hard glare, to silence him. Kiba shrinked back into his seat, unable to think of anything to say.

He was normally a strong boy and insults from anyone, especially Ino, didn't effect him. But this one was different. She wasn't angry, or looked angry. Her expression was haunting, her words clear yet mute. It really sunk it, it really scared him.

The bell rang, breaking him from his trance. He blinked his eyes furiously, as if getting the sleep out of them and he noticed that Ino had long since left with her friends. Sasuke and Chouji strolled over to his seat, steadily weaving their way through the throng of students.

"Idiot," Sasuke said in a flat voice. Chouji nodded in agreement, retrieving a bag of chips from his backpack and smiling.

"Shut it," Kiba retorted. He grabbed his backpack and made way for the door.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N__: Wow! I actually like this story. Surprising yes. Okay, I'll start working on the next chapter now and PLEASE read and review, else I won't be able to know if anyone's reading/liking the story at all. So please, review and tell me what you think. Peace._

_EDIT: 03/16/2008_

_I'm altering the first six chapters; fixing the perspectives and making the story a lot more comfortable. Hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: __Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews! _

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"Ten, are you sure your parents are cool with this? I mean, I brought my cell, you could call and tell them," Sakura said in a worried voice.

Tenten winced, taking a seat in Sakura's car. Sakura frowned, pausing before placing her keys in the ignition. She reversed the vehicle out of the parking lot and exited the school. The girls were on their way to Hinata's house, in two separate cars. Hinata and Ino went with Temari in her car, Tenten went with Sakura in hers. 

Sakura was known as the responsible one in the group. She had long since phoned her mother, letting her know of her whereabouts. But Tenten didn't. The last thing Sakura wanted was one of her closest friends getting in trouble.

Tenten stared on at the passing scenery, images of trees flashing by. 

"Helloo? Earth to Tenten?" Sakura said in a sing song voice, snapping Tenten out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to call your parents. Let them know we're heading to Hinata's for a bit?" Sakura repeated with a frown. 

"...Sakura," was all Tenten could say. Sakura's frowned deepened, her lips forming a thin line. She glanced at her friend before looking back at the road. There was a short pause before she spoke again.

"It's not fair! You guys got Mrs. Yuhi for life skills and we got this freaky snake guy! He's _so_ weird. I think he wanted Sasuke in his class or something..."Sakura groaned. Tenten smiled.

That was one thing she loved about Sakura. She was observant and could tell whenever someone was uncomfortable about a conversation. She could've easily pressed Tenten, but she didn't. 

"I swear, every time we come to this house. It gets _bigger_ and _bigger_," Tenten said with a smile.

Sakura steered the vehicle towards the large white gates. They opened automatically, giving them access to the main yard. The Hyuga's driveway was long and held various shrubs, trees and flowers alongside it. It was stunning, breathtaking. The car gradually slowed down, coming to a full stop a few feet away from the front door. 

Sakura parked beside Temari's car, the two girls opening their respective doors and climbing out. They climbed the steps, finally making it to the front door. Tenten rang the doorbell once before it sweeped open, revealing an upset Hinata.

"What happened?" Tenten asked by reflex. Hinata shook her head and grabbed her friends by the arm, quickly moving them up the stairs towards her room.

They ran down the long hallway, Hinata constantly urging them not to make a sound and to walk quietly. The girls were a little more than confused and it bugged them that there was no explanation. After what seemed like forever, they made it to Hinata's room. She opened the door, pushing her friends inside and locking it behind her in one fluid movement. Hinata fell against the door, heaving a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Sakura strained to hide her obvious interest. She instinctively looked at the bed and saw Temari, comforting Ino.

"Two things. Two seriously bad things," Hinata said looking absolutely horrified.

"Okay, Aiko basically called Ino a slut today," Temari said with a solemn expression.

"_Indirectly_," Hinata added quickly once noticing the anger on Sakura's face.

"And Neji invited the boys over and they're in the next room," Temari sighed.

"And Kiba wants to talk Ino."

"But Ino doesn't want to talk to him. So it's been all kinds of drama here today," Temari finished in a sarcastic voice.

"Why not?" Tenten asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't like him," she replied simply.

"Poor Ino. You like like death, girl. Come on, let's get something from the kitchen, kay?" Tenten said in a comforting voice. Ino smiled, nodding her head.

xxx

Tenten lead her out of the room, carefully patting her friend on the back. She frowned, loathing the thought of a repeat of last year. Last year was the year of change, for the good and the bad.

It was last year when Kankuro, Temari and Gaara transferred to their school. It was last year that the group had endured tremendous changes. It was last year that Sasuke disappeared for the last six months of school without so much as an explanation. It was last year, that Ino and Sakura gained a reputation

Shortly after Sasuke's abscence and Temari's entrance, Ino and Sakura broke off from the group and gained new friends. The boys rarely attended school themselves, so on most days it was just the girls. As Hinata, Tenten and Temari grew closer as friends, Sakura and Ino seemed more and more distant until finally, they were reduced to casual greetings and necessary interaction.

But everyone knows that the popular life is one envied by others but hated by those who have obtained it. It all came to a horrifying end in the summer. 

It was the first week of summer and Deidara, an old graduate from their school, was throwing a big party. It was mostly for college students, but in some bizarre way everyone from school managed to get there. Deidara was known for his startling good looks and his run-ins with the law. Girls seemed attracted to his bad boy exterior though.

The party went on for hours, and there was well over a few fights. Amidst all the mayhem and chaos, Sakura managed to bump into Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Thwarted by his looks and gentle demeanor, she confided in him about her worries about Sasuke. He took advantage of her, misleading the young girl to believe that he actually had feelings for her. Itachi Uchiha had no feelings for no one.

She gave him her virginity that night.

And everyone knew, because Itachi couldn't keep a secret. 

A few people say they had sex out in the open and didn't really care about everyone else. Other's say she gave him a STD and was more than likely pregnant for him. But there was no other rumor that was more painful than this;

She did it to get back at Sasuke.

Maybe that's because it's the truth. For years Sakura had chased after him. She even ended her friendship with Ino for several years because of him. She dedicated her life to him, doing everything he asked and not complaining whenever he flirted with other girls. They weren't dating or anything, so how could she complain? She loved him, and even though he probably didn't feel the same, she didn't care. After a while, he would get bored with the wild life and breaking hearts and never finding love and would come back to her. And she would always be waiting; front and center.

But then he left, without so much as a good bye. No phone call, no e-mail. Nothing. He vanished and it crushed her. So, here comes Itachi. Sasuke's older brother; perfect revenge for breaking a girls heart. 

A few days later, Sasuke returned to Konoha. It was awkward at first. The girls pressed Sakura to just tell him. He had a right to know. Gathering every ounce of courage, she told Sasuke about what happened.

No words can describe his expression. He was quiet, didn't say much of anything. He would look at her, open his mouth to speak and then quickly close it, biting his lip in anger. She couldn't say anything, just sat there and patiently waited for his reaction. 

And boy, did he react. 

They argued for days. He lashed out at everyone, especially Sakura. He didn't talk to anyone, and whenever he did it was usually an insult. After a while, he calmed down, just as any other child who throws a tantrum will. By mid-summer, Sasuke was approachable but not forgiven by the girls. They didn't hold it against him, but they kept their distance. And like always, Sasuke came running back and Sakura was waiting with open arms.

Ino did some things she shouldn't have too, but it was nothing like Sakura's. The party _was_ initially a party with college students, and at times Ino could pass off as a college student. She blames her behavior on being drunk, but Kiba says otherwise. After a while, the gossip died down and some other poor unfortunate girl made a fool of herself, becoming the new topic around town.

"We were so stupid..." Ino whispered as if reading Tenten's thoughts. Tenten flinched, frowning at her friend's state.

"We're kids, it's what we do..." was all she said.

xxx

"Hey! What the hell! Neji! Where's all the ramen?" Naruto scowled at the refrigerator's contents. Neji gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to pummel the blond.

"Idiot," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto continued to rummage through Neji's kitchen, ignoring the glare's her received from Gaara, Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru leaned calmly against the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets whilst Lee babbled on about how 'youthful' and 'inspiring' the day had been to him.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Kankuro asked. The group of boys shrugged, giving him puzzled looks.

"Bathroom," Shino said simply.

"Oh _no_," Tenten said, her eyes widening. Ino didn't have to look up to know what she was talking about.

"As if we don't see enough of them at school," Ino whined.

"Hey, Ino. Twenty! What's up?" Kankuro called out with a sly grin. Tenten blushed, folding her arms.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Tenten fumed. A small smile graced Neji's lips, but quickly disappeared once noticing Ino.

"Yamanaka," He said, eyeing her steadily. 

"Just getting water. I don't want any trouble," Ino said, holding up her arms assuringly. Neji's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, turning away.

"Sooo. What's the latest in boy world?" Tenten asked, taking a seat next to Shino. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Full of jokes today, aren't we Tenten?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto. I doubt there'll be any ramen in the fridge," Ino said, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, you met me looking for ramen," Naruto said sticking his tongue out childishly. Ino fumed.

"Dammit! All I want is some fucking water!" Ino shouted. 

"Hey, calm down. I was only kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Naruto said, with an annoyed look on his face. Ino growled, grabbing a soda can and slamming the fridge door.

"Let's go Ten," Ino hissed under her breath. Tenten hopped off the chair, bidding the boys good bye.

Ino angrily opened her can of soda and took a small swig, picking up a glass and pouring it inside. She turned to the door, about to leave, when she bumped into something. She stumbled a bit, gaining her balance and averting her gaze from the person responsible to the large stain on her shirt. She scowled, her grip tightening on the glass.

"Whoa! Sorry, my bad," Kiba apologized, a pained look on his face.

"Oh no," Tenten winced.

"That's it! I'm sick and frickin' tired of you being in my face all the time! Get away from me Inuzuka, bug someone else for a change!" Ino shouted angrily. Her screams ran throughout Neji's house.

"Look Yamanaka. I don't know what the hell's shoved up your ass, but don't take you bullshit out on me _okay_!" Kiba shouted back equally as loud.

"Okay! I think you two need a time _out_!" Tenten said stepping in between the two angry teens. Ino was searing, her body trembling with anger. She clenched her fist, unaware of the glass in her hand. The glass shattered, shards sprinkling onto the ground and lodging itself into Ino's hand. 

"Shit! Ino!" Tenten shrieked, grabbing her friends hand and studying it. Blood dripped slowly onto the floor, staining the broken glass. The others looked on in shock, unable to move and unsure of what to say.

"Ino...?" Kiba said cautiously, slowly backing away.

"I'll get the broom," Shino muttered, hopping off the chair and making his way towards the closet. The boys quickly gathered around, but kept a fair distance as Tenten barked orders.

xxx

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. 

At this point, the entire gang had moved onto the back porch. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari and Shino had decided to take a relaxing swim in the Hyuga's olympic sized pool. Choji, Shikamaru and Hinata sat at the pool's edge, enjoying the setting sun. Neji, Lee and Tenten stayed in the house to clean up the mess. As for Kiba and Ino, they sat a fair distance away from the group on the patio in a shaded area. 

"What?" Kiba said with a surprised look. A light blush crept onto Ino's face. She averted her eyes, staring at her now bandaged hands.

"I said sorry," she repeated, never looking up.

"But-." 

"But nothing. Let's just leave it at that. I overreacted. In _both_ cases," Ino interrupted, rolling her eyes. Kiba nodded, avoiding a possible fight.

"Hinata, you are taking the fall for this," Neji said simply. He entered from the back porch, snapping the cell phone in his hand shut.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered, instantly bolting from the pool side. She was in front of Neji in a second, a worried expression on her face.

"Uncle Hiashi just called. Your..._friend_ broke one of his glasses, Hinata. He'll freak." Neji glared at Ino. Ino winced and Kiba instinctively growled, his grip tightening on her shoulder. Neji's eyes widened slightly, his shoulders slumping.

'What was _that_?' the two thought simultaenously.

"...Okay..." Neji said giving them a weird look.

"N-neji. Listen, we don't..._have_ to tell..." Hinata whimpered. At this point, all activities had ceased and everyone was staring at the Hyuga cousins.

"Oh?" Neji said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh! Neji, look. If Hinata's Dad brings it up, then you'll tell him. If he doesn't then don't. Simple. I'm sure he won't come home with a craving to see the damn glass," Temari said rolling her eyes. She effortlessly back flipped into the pool, following up with a backstroke.

"Temari," Neji said flatly, watching her glide across the water's surface.

"Neji, if anything goes wrong, I'll give you guys the money to pay for it, okay?" Ino said, with a determined expression. Neji looked from Hinata, to Temari to Ino and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Whatever," He said waving his hand. Hinata and Ino gave a sigh of relief. At that moment, an annoyingly addictive ring tone echoed throughout the backyard.

"My cell," Temari said, hopping out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and gave her head a rough yet efficient drying off. She rummaged through her backpack and flipped open her cell phone.

"Talk to me," she said blinking the chlorine out of her eyes. There was a brief pause.

"Sure, whatever. Be there by...what time is it? Yeah in ten," she said tapping her foot impatiently, finally snapping the phone shut. She grabbed her things and proceeded to the back door.

"Leaving already?" Shikamaru asked, getting out of the water. 

"Yep. I have to make dinner tonight. Walk me out?" Temari said, throwing the towel over her shoulder. He casually fell into step with her, closing the door with a soft click.

The girls all gave a deep, dramatic sigh of obvious admiration and giggled.

"I missed the joke," Choji said looking around uneasily.

"Isn't it romantic?" Sakura said batting her eyelashes. The girls laughed heartily, causing the boys to shift uneasily.

"What is?" Naruto said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Those two! It's so sweet how he walked her out like that. If only _all_ boys could be that romantic," Ino said with a grin.

"Tch. Right after I shit out ice cream and walk on water." Tenten's voice carried. She walked onto the patio alongside Lee. The girls laughed, throwing their heads back and nodding in agreement. The boys however, were not amused.

"Leave it to _someone_ like Tenten to say something like that," Naruto whispered to Choji. 

"That's the quickest way to get a punch in the face, Naruto Uzumaki," Tenten yelled, throwing her shoe at the young boy. Naruto groaned.

"Idiot," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto grimaced at him.

"Hey, where'd Temari go?" Lee asked in an exaggerated voice. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"She had to head home. I just walked her out," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck, a hand shoved in one pocket. He plopped down onto a nearby beach chair.

"Come to think of it, I should be heading home too. I told mom I'd be back by six," Sakura apologized. She got up out of the pool and dried off.

"Me too," Ino said, getting up from her seat. They all eventually filed out, one after another into the house. The girls marched into Hinata's room, changed back into their clothes and headed downstairs.

Hinata led them to the front door, and bid her friends good bye. The boys eventually followed after and soon, the house was empty. Neji plopped down into the couch and gave a deep sigh. 

xxx

"Tenten, are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Sakura said, a worried look on her face. 

"No no no. I can make it there fine on foot. Besides, wasn't Temari Ino's ride? She'll need one won't she?" Tenten suggested, grabbing Ino by her arm.

"Actually, I was gonna hitch a ride with Shikamaru," Ino said giving her friend a weird look. Tenten laughed nervously.

"B-But. You live in a totally different direction from Shikamaru! An-and, who's giving Choji and Naruto a ride then?" Tenten whined, desperately searching for a way out.

"Choji's parents are coming over for dinner anyways, so he can still come in the car," Shikamaru said, swinging his keys on his index finger.

"Yeah, I'm not that big Tenten," Choji said, a hurt look on his face.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all!" Tenten blushed. Suddenly, the Hyuga's front door opened, light pouring onto the dark scene. 

"How about _I_ solve this," Neji growled, an annoyed expression on his face.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N:_ Ugh. Glad they solved their differences. Now I can get on with the pairings. Anyways, hope you like. Sorry for typos and OOCness. 

_EDIT: 03/16/2008_

_Another redo. HAHA. Okay, I'm sick of everyone saying that they're confused (I love you guys but please, I'm slow bear with me.) So, I explained what happened last year. At least half of what happened. It's not the full story and no more complaints about confusion...please? Haha okay, if you're seriously confused about something, as in you absolutely need to understand and know now, then tell me._

_Oh! And you can read my other fanfiction (Drunk Sunshine) to get the other half of what happened that night of the party. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_: _Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews!_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"This. sucks. ass," Tenten muttered. She shifted uncomfortably in Neji's car, arms folded and lips pursed. Hinata rolled her eyes, a small grin on her face. Tenten groaned, allowing her head to lean against the window.

"Don't do that. You'll smudge it," Neji said with an awkward smile. Tenten shot him a glare.

"Wasn't it obvious that I didn't need a ride home?" she hissed. Neji shrugged, a playful grin on his face.

"It's after dark. I'm not letting you walk home alone," he scoffed. Tenten groaned, turning her body away form him.

Normally, she would enjoying this; Neji showing concern for her. But she seriously did not need a ride. Why did he treat her like such a baby?

'_It's all Sakura's fault. Being so damn helpful and nice,_' Tenten thought to herself bitterly.

"Geez, Ten. I don't know what's the big deal," Hinata's voice broke into her thoughts. Tenten ignored her, refusing to face her.

"I have my reasons," she said simply. Hinata sighed, falling back into her seat.

The Hyuga cousins tried, and failed miserably, at starting a conversation to lift the intense atmosphere. But Tenten was in too much of a sour mood to humor them. Eventually, they gave up and conversed between themselves.

"You think Dad will really be mad...you know, about the glass?" Hinata asked in a shaky voice. Neji shrugged, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Who knows," was all he said.

"Neji-" Hinata began, unable to conceal the panic in her voice.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure he won't even notice it," Neji whispered. Hinata frowned, fumbling with her fingers.

"Okay, this is my house right here," Tenten blurted out.

The Hyuga cousins blinked in shock, grey eyes piercing through the darkness. Hinata gulped, arching her eyebrow in confusion. Neji frowned, giving Tenten a skeptical look. There were only two buildings in the area; a bar and what appeared to be an abandoned pharmacy.

Neji averted his gaze, scanning the area for any other signs of life. There were none.

"...You sure?" Neji asked, dumbfounded. Tenten rolled her eyes, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah. See you guys at school tomorrow," she chuckled nervously. She waved good bye, a fake smile plastered on her face.

Neji and Hinata exchanged looks. Hinata looked back and forth between Neji and Tenten, finally sighing in defeat. She nodded and took Tenten's previous seat in the passenger seat.

"Be careful Tenten," Hinata said with a worried look. It was almost enough to make Tenten hop back inside. Almost, but not quite. She nodded, forcing a smile to her face. The car pulled off.

xxx

"A bar?"

"They were getting really close! One more corner and they would've-... I had to make them stop somewhere," Tenten whined, allowing her forehead to hit the desk.

Temari gave her friend a skeptical look and struggled not to smack her upside the head. A few more kids poured into the library, glancing at the two girls with concerned expressions. It was the second day of school and no one had really gotten back into the feel of things. The day seemed to go by in a blur, periods one through three barely memorable.

Temari and Tenten both had study hall at the time, so it was a perfect oppurtunity to catch up and talk. Of course, Tenten told Temari about what happened last night. She was afraid it might upset her, which it did.

"You should've left with me, Ten. I would've given you a ride. You know that," Temari said, beginning in a stern voice but eventually falling into a more sympathetic one. Tenten sighed.

"I forgot," was all she could manage to say.

"Oh, Ten. What am I gonna do with you?" Temari said, anxiously biting at her lower lip. Tenten felt the corner's of her lips twitch upwards in a smile.

Out of all of her friends, Temari was the only one who knew about Tenten's situation. Tenten never met her real parents. They abandoned her at a young age. After about a few days of pointless roaming, her 'new parents' found her. To put it short, her mother is a drug addict and her father's hardly ever home. Even if he was home, all he would do is roar and rage about how unfortunate he was to be in this situation. With no money and barely a place to live, Tenten had to work hard for a scholarship. No way was she ending up like her parents.

Yawn. Honestly, it gets boring after a while. With her parents irresponsible tendencies, it could only lead to a very small 'house.' Until one of her parents buckled up and started doing their job, that was the way it was always going to be. But Tenten was grateful all the same, though sometimes she couldn't help but wonder why her parents even saved her in the first place.

Of course Temari knew, she was Tenten's best friend after all. She treated Tenten no differently though, so to any other person, or better yet, student, Tenten had a perfectly normal childhood and more than likely had a wealthy family as did majority of the students did.

"Hey. I'm talking to you," a familiar voice broke into Tenten's thoughts.

She blinked furiously until her vision focused, trying to place the voice with a face. She smiled, a mixture of emotions washing over her at the sight of Shino. He returned the smile, dipping his head slightly to greet Temari. Temari rhythmically rapped her pen on the desk, scatting along with the music pouring from her iPod.

"Hey. I didn't know you had study hall now," Tenten said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't. I'm supposed to be in English right now, but the teacher was a no show," Shino said. She nodded thoughtfully.

For some reason, Tenten always found herself staring at Shino. No doubt, the boy was attractive, but it wasn't that. Something else always held her attention, always made her take a second glance. There was a air of mystery about him. Not like that of Sasuke or even Neji, but something more comfortable and understandable. Maybe it was those glasses he wore all the time.

"Kiba gets upset too. He says that by me wearing glasses, I don't make a very comfortable person to converse with," he gave a sheepish grin. Tenten was taken aback, raising her arms in protest.

"No. It's not that, Shino! I was just...admiring your qualities," she said, finding no better word to describe it. It was either lie, or tell the truth; she was checking him out.

Should've lied.

The look on his face was of clear amusement and a bit smug. At this point, Temari had slowly taken out an ear plug and wore an amused expression on her face.

"U-uh. D-don't you think so, Temari?" Tenten choked out, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Shino's grin deepened.

"Yeah. Definitely hot," Temari said, playfully blowing into his ear. Surprisingly, the boy sat, perfectly undaunted by neither of their actions. Tenten clasped her hand over her mouth, fighting her urge to laugh.

"Ahem," The librarian cleared her throat, eyes glaring at the group of teens. Tenten muttered an apology, smiling sheepishly. Temari scowled, rudely brushing her off.

"She's not even a real teacher. Who cares what she thinks," she scoffed, her voice carrying over a tables. A flurry of giggles and small chuckles emitted around the once quiet library. The woman gaped, sticking her nose into the air before returning to her paper work.

"Temari!" Tenten said in between giggles.

Shino grinned, his gaze never leaving the table. Tenten found herself staring at him again, unable to control herself. Why did she always feel a need to stare at him? She studied his face, her pulse quickening with each passing second.

His skin was pale but even, no unsightly blemishes or so much as a pimple found. His dark hair was kept short in the front but seemed to have grown out at the nape of his neck. Average, pale lips that curved into the perfect smile and dark shades that gave him a slight edge. He was perfect.

"Yes?" he had caught her staring.

"You really are attractive," Tenten said absentmindedly.

The instant the words left her, she clapped her hands over her mouth. She felt her eyes widen, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. How did he manage to do that, make her forget to lie or even speak without thinking?

Shino raised an eyebrow, shock evident on his face. Tenten averted her gaze, finding a good spot on the wall to stare at. She managed to steal a glance at Temari, a last attempt at salvaging what little dignity she had left. But Temari's attention was elsewhere; the floor to be more exact.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lee's voice carried across the room, a happy expression on his face. Undaunted by the tense atmosphere, he pulled up a chair beside Tenten. A sigh of relief escaped her.

"Thanks," Shino muttered, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink.

"You alright, Shino?" Lee asked worriedly. Shino gulped, mumbling something that couldn't be heard.

"Bathroom," Temari blurted out. She grabbed Tenten's hand, leading her out of the library.

Tenten frowned, confused by her friends actions. The walk to the bathroom seemed much longer than usual.

_'Why is Temari going the long way?_' Tenten thought to herself.

And more importantly, why did she say those things to Shino? She never felt that way about him before, never struggled to compose herself once speaking to him. But what confused her the most is that, every single thing she said was absolutely true. She did think that he was hot and had an incredible air of mystery about him.

But she didn't have to tell him that.

Temari effortlessly pushed the bathroom door open, Tenten close behind. She strolled towards the sinks, nonchalantly leaning against the countertop. Tenten felt herself smile; Shikamaru had really rubbed off on her. A few seconds later, Ino and Sakura came into the room, bewildered expressions on their face.

"Oh. My. God. Tenten! I never saw that coming!" Ino said in between breaths. Sakura seemed to be thinking to herself, harshly too, with the way she furiously shook her head after a series of mumbles.

"Never saw what coming?" I asked. This was really confusing.

"Temari texted us. Our english teacher wasn't there so it was no problem getting out of class to see our little Tenten's first crushy wushy!" Ino said the last part in baby jabber, pinching Tenten's cheeks for emphasis. She blushed, shooting Temari a glare.

"So that's what you were doing under the table," she murmured. Temari shrugged, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Forget that. Do you like him?" Sakura said with a serious look on her face.

She swallowed, thinking of something to say. How could she tell them that she had a crush on Shino? Did she even like him? She was trying to sort out these questions herself.

"I don't even know myself..." she murmured after a brief pause. Ino pouted, a sigh of relief escaping Sakura.

Relief for what?

"Deny it all you want Tenten, but I know that you like somebody," Ino smirked. Tenten grinned nervously, backing away to the door. The bell rang, an audible gulp escaping her.

"Eager for lunch, Tenten?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Guess you could say that," was her reply.

They managed to meet up with Hinata in the hall. She didn't look very happy, almost depressed. Tenten attempted asking her what was wrong, but Hinata assured her that everything was fine and that she wasn't feeling well.

Tenten wasn't the only one who noticed a change in Hinata's attitude. Sakura suggested that the girls eat outside; under the trees. The air would do Hinata some good. They sat on the grass, beneath a tall and sturdy oak. Daffodils and other flowers scattered around them, giving a sense of tranquility to the scenery. Hinata decided to wait until Sakura and Ino left, to buy lunch that is, to start talking again.

"He hates me," was all she could say before bursting into a fit of tears. Tenten automatically pulled her into a hug, muffling the girls' sobs with her body .

"Who hates you Hina?" Tenten whispered. Temari crawled over to us on all fours, a worried look on her face.

"N-Naruto. H-h-he h-hates m-me," she choked out in between sobs. Temari and Tenten exchanged looks.

"Did he say that, Hinata?" Temari asked. Tenten had managed to calm Tenten down enough to reduce her loud wails to a soft sniffling.

"Aiko said so. They said that he thought I was...creepy. He thinks I'm a stalker! Can you believe that?! I mean, sure I look at him every now and again but...but...! It's only because I like him so much..." she blurted out,rubbing her eyes anxiously with her wrist.

"Hinata, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Especially from Aiko," Temari said in a flat voice.

"But he was right there! I know he heard it. If it wasn't true, then why didn't he say anything about it?"

Temari opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it after a short pause. Tenten didn't speak, a hurt expression on her face. At that moment, Ino, Sakura and the boys walked onto the scene, unaware of the state Hinata was currently in. They were laughing and throwing jokes at one another. Including Naruto.

_'Shit,'_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Okay, one cheese dog for me and Sakura. Nachoes for Temari and Tenten. And a Diet Pepsi with fries for Hinata," Ino listed the orders off with a warm smile. She handed each of us our food.

Surprisingly, Hinata returned the smile, teasing Ino over how long it took them to return. Tenten and Temari looked on, amused expressions on their faces. Hinata had truly become a much stronger person.

Sakura took a seat in front of them, her back turned to the tree where majority of the boys had taken refuge. Ino sat next to Sakura, leaning against Kiba's back and shifting into a comfortable position. A light blush crossed the surface of Lee's cheeks as he sat in between Sakura and Temari, as did Shino and Naruto taking the available spaces in between the girls.

Hinata flinched, immediately gripping Tenten's hand.

"Something wrong Hinata?" Lee asked in a sincere voice. Hinata blinked, her grip tightening on Tenten's hand.

"Lee, have you been working out? I mean check out those abs!" Temari shouted, a goofy grin on her face. She flounced over us and placed her hands on Lee's stomach as if to prove it. All of the boys instantly stopped what they were doing and began to stare.

Tenten cringed, mentally slapping her forehead. She loved and hated Temari sometimes. But Tenten couldn't help but smile at her friends efforts. She just didn't want Hinata to cry again. Hinata exploded with laughter, her shoulders rising and falling with each one that excaped her.

"Uh...thank you?" Lee blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura and Ino shrugged, rolling their eyes at Temari's behaviour.

"I'm so glad to hear you laugh," Naruto whispered softly. Hinata stiffened, glancing at Tenten with a questioning look in her eyes. Tenten blushed, shifting uncomfortably at his words. She wasn't supposed to be hearing this!

"...what?" Hinata choked out, squeezing Tenten's hand even more. Tenten winced, swallowing her pained scream.

"I was scared you wouldn't anymore. I mean, when we came out here, you looked terrible. Not that you're ugly or anything! I mean...oh..." Naruto struggled to find the right words.

The girls knew exactly what he was trying to say, including Hinata. But she wasn't cutting him any slack. She continued to give him that bewildered look, a clear sign that she was in no good humor.

"Okay, look. About today..." he began, lightly blushing. Some of the boys weren't paying attention at all and found the trees more interesting. The rest were either eating or on the brink of sleeping.

"...yes?" Hinata urged. He gulped slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her say that stuff..."

"So why did you," the way she said it, it came out as more of a command than a question. Naruto flinched back. Temari and Ino shared a smirk.

Hinata was always known as the shy stuttering girl who was always pushed around and was too afraid to stand up for herself. But a summer with Ino, Temari and the rest of the girls; mainly Temari and Ino though, changed that. Not only had she grown a backbone, but she wasn't that nervous around the boys she liked nowadays.

"...I was shocked! I mean, you do like me right?" Naruto muttered the last part quickly. Ino made a confused face and almost asked him to repeat himself.

"...well, yeah. I've known you for a long time Naruto," she said in a flat voice. He blushed even harder.

"Uh...well...I uh...I l-l-lik-. Can we _please_ do this somewhere else?!" Naruto shouted in exasperation. Hinata fought back a laugh.

"No chance," Temari said meanly. Naruto's blush intensified. Even his ears were red. The other girls nodded in agreement. Naruto gently took Hinata's hand, a sigh of relief escaping Tenten, and tried to look deeply into her eyes.

"For a long time, I've noticed those silly glances you tried to steal from me. The times you blushed when I came too close to you. Whenever I was around, you'd change into a different person. At first, I was really confused. But now...later on, I started having those feelings too and-. _Do you mind_?!" He shouted angrily at everyone staring in the immediate area.

"No, not at all. Continue," Gaara said with a plain expression. Naruto growled angrily, a light blush staining Hinata's pale cheeks.

"You know what. I'm just gonna say it. Hinata, I really like you. I mean I really _really_ like you. And you have no idea how hard it is to say this in front of everyone and you're cousin," he choked out.

It was all the girls could do to not melt into a puddle. But Hinata resisted. She fought hard not to faint. This was not the time to faint! She grasped his shoulders, for balance and pulled him into a deep hug.

"That was so beautiful," Lee said, his eyes turning into colossal shiny orbs. Shino smiled softly, slowly inching away from Lee.

End of Chapter

A/N: First of all, thanks for reading thus far! It's really appreciated. And also thanks for the reviews! They motivate and support me a lot. A word of advice, be aware that not all pairings that appear now, may not be the same once all this is over. In other words, if you're more of a NaruSaku fan, don't be driven away by NaruHina at this point. It may or may not happen. This is high school people! There will be make ups, break ups and most certainly break downs. I hope this fanfic gives everyone their satisfying dose of their pairing.

_Edit:_

_03/24/2008: Someone reviewed me today (an anonymous review as well so I can't even reply to them the way that I would like to). Well, anon., if you ever cross this fanfiction again, which I seriously doubt because you seemed pretty turned off lol, I hope you find the editings satisfying and __**yes**__, I am well aware that my writing is next to mediocore in the first person perspective. Which is why you should've read my author's notes/up to chapter eight to find out what I was doing. _

_Anyway, I hope you do come back and I hope you do give the story another read. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Love ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N_: _Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews!_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"I'm home," Ino's voice carried in the empty house.

No answer.

She heaved a sigh, making her way to the kitchen. She dropped her bags on the counter when something caught her attention. A bright yellow sticky note with an even brigther neon pink script on its surface. She recognized the handwriting as her mothers, but it was very different from the usual neat print and intircate curves that she was known for. It was rushed, smudged and really short.

_Ino, working late tonight. Love, Mom._

"...Hn," was all she said. She opened the fridge door, retrieving the pitcher and filling up a cup of lemonade.

She plopped down into the burgundy couch, situated neatly in the middle of the room thatnks to her designing expertise. She flicked the television on, roaming through the channels in vain. Only family sitcoms and a few soap operas. She sighed in defeat, switching the television off and taking small sips of her lemonade.

Twenty-three sips later, she groaned in frustration, downing the remainder of her drink and standing up.

_'I think I'll swing 'round the shop today. Mom, probably needs my help anyways_,' she thought to herself as she tossed the cup in the sink. She made her way to the front door, pulling on a jacket and stepping out the front door.

She gasped, the sudden change in weather catching her off-guard. She hugged her jacket, making sure to securely lock her front door. She managed to walk against the wind, making her way to the Flower shop. It was only a few blocks away from her home so I didn't take very long to get there.

It did, however take long to actually get inside.

She frowned, her heart rate accelerating at the thought of weaving her way through the large crowd. She jogged briskly to the back door, a sigh of relief escaping her as it opened. She closed the door, the sounds sending vibrations in the dark, quiet back room.

She shivered, effortlessly weaving through a series of plants and pots, making her way to the front counter. She scanned the area, in search of her mother in the vast crowd of customers when her eyes fell on a very familiar person.

"Inuzuka?!" she nearly shouted. What was _he_ doing in the flower shop? He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh...hey, Ino. What's up?" he said in a soft voice.

His greeting was drowned out over the volume of noise that exploded from the crowd, the room nearly vibrating. There was chattering, laughter, arguing and every other form of sound made possible. Ino grimaced, drawing her hands up to her ears in pain.

"Ino! Help me out here!" her mother's voice carried over the noise. Ino's head turned in her mother's direction. She gave Kiba a small wave before finally running to her mother.

"Go in the back and bring out the arrangements on the table. It's in a box!" she said in a rush, quickly adding the last piece. Ino nodded her head, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ino!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Thanks," her smile was contagious. Ino felt her cheeks rising in a warm smile.

Seven hours and five million headaches later, the shop was closed for the day. The only thing left to do was to sweep up the shop and check the register. Her father managed to stop by amidst the chaos and helped out.

"I got it Ino. Why don't you head home and do your homework?" dad said, steadily sweeping the floor.

Ino gave the clock a swift glance, groaning at the sight. It was a little after ten and she wasn't in the mood to write an essay. She jogged out of the shop, her feet lightly tapping against the sidewalk. Eventually, her jog dwindled to a stroll as she began to admire the scenery. That's when she saw him

He stood underneath a tree, in the nearby park, his back turned towards her. Hands in pockets, shoulders pressed back; he always had decent posture. She absentmindedly walked towards him, a small lump forming in her throat. He was a bit sweaty and seemed to be wearing the same clothes today from school. The grass crinkled underneath her feet, his head whipping around to face the source.

She flashed him a small smile, carefully hooking her arm into his. He stiffened, giving her a confused look.

"What're you doing?" he asked in a flat voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd ask you the same thing. Don't you ever get bored, watching all the time?" she asked with a smirk. He always got annoyed whenever someone questioned that habit of his, so she expected the worse.

Surprisingly, he didn't curse under his breath, or mutter something against her, or even throw a sarcastic remark at her. He smiled. Not a fake, childish smile. But a genuine, warm smile. She frowned, not liking the way it looked on his face.

"Just here to clear my head," was all he said.

"Hm," she replied. They stood in silence for a long time, enjoying each other's presence and admiring the twilight. From a distance, they looked like a couple.

An amazingly happy couple without so much as a care in the world. Ino's eyes widened, drawing away from him as if she had been electrocuted. He frowned, a look of hurt and confusion on his face.

"I...I gotta go! See you in school, Shikamaru," she said before turning to run.

She felt the tears threatening to come, but the sharp wind effortlessly dried them before they even had time to escape. Her throat tightened, her muscles aching in pain from running so quickly, running so hard.

Shikamaru was Temari's boyfriend. He was taken. They were together and they were happy. She couldn't ruin something like that, not when they were both so happy. She turned the corner, nearly colliding with a street light.

She managed to stumble a few times, fluidly rising again and never stopping until she got home. She wrenched the front door open, slamming it shut behind her. She gave her parents a casual greeting, bolting up the stairs into her bedroom. She grabbed her iPod off of her bureau, turned the volume on high, slammed it into her ears and allowed the music to drift her to sleep.

xxx

Ino had nightmares that night; about Shikamaru and Aiko. It all ended with Temari crying and Kiba's angry expression. She felt herself shudder at the thought. For the rest of the week, Ino managed to avoid Shikamaru.

And she was successful, for a few months.

Being away from Shikamaru was taking its toll. Ino found herself less and less aware of the events around her, placing tremendous amounts of effort in carrying on a simple conversation. The girls were very worried about her, but she was far too gone to even notice. Halloween had come and gone as did thanksgiving. Finally, it was December. It wasn't snowing yet, but Tenten guaranteed that it would.

"Guys, the carnivals here. How about we go this Saturday?" Sakura suggested happily.

Hinata emerged from the kitchen, with hot cocoa and a few blankets tucked under her arm. She handed them out to each of the girls and carefully took a seat in a black leather chair. Hanabi was shuffling food in and out of the kitchen, chatting happily with Lee before Neji came down.

"You know we'll say yes. Why bother asking?" Temari said, the corners of her lips rising.

"...Cause, uh...Sasuke asked me out and-" she began but was immediately swarmed with comments and questions.

"Holy shit! Shut up!" Ino choked out. Sakura glanced at her, a big grin on her face.

"Finally! A decent response out of you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Wow...I mean that's-...wow!" Temari repeated over and over.

"No way! You are not going out with Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten yelled angrily.

"If he's going, then I'm definitely not going," was all Hinata said.

"Okay, okay! Quiet!" Sakura fumed. The living room was thick with silence. There was a pause as Sakura's gaze shifted between each girl. She didn't speak until she was sure they wouldn't speak. After another round of looks, she sighed, neatly folding her hands in her lap.

"He asked me to..._accompany_ him and the other guys to the carnival. As in, he didn't want me alone. He wanted _all_ of us to come. Besides, so what if he did ask me?" she mumbled the last part.

"I would never leave you alone with Sasuke, Sakura," Tenten said, her voice dripping with hatred. Sakura flinched.

"That was last year Tenten. I'm sure he's changed," she defended. Tenten folded her arms and puffed out her face.

"Well, I'm game. Nothin' to do round here anyway," Temari said twirling a strand of her hair. Ino nodded her head in agreemet, awake now more than ever. Hinata slowly nodded her head, taking small sips of her cocoa.

"Come on, Ten. Don't be like that," Sakura pleaded. At this point, she had managed to squeeze into the chair next to her.

Even with the big-sparkling-more-than-likely-on-the-verge-of-tears eyes and the pouty lips Sakura slapped on, Tenten was still firm.

"Shino will be there..." Ino said with a sly grin. Tenten blushed, her eyes slightly widening. Tenten pouted, folding her arms.

"S-so? Why should I care?" She tried to act undaunted, failing miserably.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Neji said appearing down the stairs.

"I know. Which is why I'm not going to," Tenten seemed to become even more firm with that comment. Sakura shot him a glare.

"Neji! Not. Helping," she hissed. He shrugged his shoulders, heading into the kitchen.

Wait, he was going into the kitchen. Wasn't _Lee_ in there? The kitchen was just a hop skip and a jump away from the living room and the girls weren't necessarily using their inside voices. He had heard them.

Wait, he _heard_ them.

"Shit," Hinata and Ino hissed in unison. Their three friends simultaenously whipped their heads in their direction, confused expressions on their faces. They instantly waved them off, chuckling nervously.

What did they say, exactly?

Hanabi gracefully skipped up the steps towards the bedrooms, unaware of anything that had taken place. Neji and Lee muttered something about a project and bolted out the door, making Hinata and Ino even more than uncomfortable. This couldn't be good.

xxx

"They said that?" Sasuke raised and annoyed yet shocked eyebrow at the comment. Lee nodded slowly, taking a long slurp of his slushie. Sasuke hissed and nearly slapped Lee's cup out of his hand.

Neji and Lee's 'project,' apparently, was to inform the group of boys of everything the girls had said. They arranged to meet up in front of a nearby gas station, casually sitting on the curb. Lee, Kiba, Naruto and Kankuro bought a few slushie's and was basically halfway into not caring about the situation at hand.

"Dude, at least she's coming," Kiba said with an small smile. Sasuke blushed lightly and didn't keep eye contact.

"You don't get it. If her friends don't want to come, then she won't come. Not by herself anyway," he muttered.

"But it was only Tenten who was...rebellious about it," Shikamaru said, grabbing Kankuro's slushie and downing a good majority of it.

"If you weren't my sister's boyfriend..." he muttered angrily. Shikamaru smirked.

"Should've asked her sooner. Saturday's the day after tomorrow," Gaara said plainly. Sasuke flinched.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a hold of that girl?" was all he said.

"...bullshit. Go to Naruto, ask him to call her. Problem solved," Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Lee called out, running towards two figures from a fair distance.

"Got bored," Temari replied simply. A light blush crossed Lee's face and Temari rolled her eyes.

Although very straightforward, when it came to girls, Lee was a total case. The only few girls he could manage to talk to without stumbling over his words and showing a serious lack of confidence in, is Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. The fact that Temari was older and notably more mature, in much more ways than one, did not help.

"Eyes up here, hun," Temari teased, sticking her tongue out. His blush intensified and he quickly averted his attention to the now laughing Sakura.

"I'm beginning to think that you're obsessed with me," Shikamaru yelled. Even from this distance, you could see the cocky grin on his face. His eyes however, seemed uncertain and a bit threatened. Temari rolled her eyes as Lee fell into step with them.

"Hi, Sakura," Lee blurted. Sakura giggled, giving him a small hug.

"Hey, Lee," she replied softly. He grinned and felt his confidence return to its normal levels. It only

"Kankuro, money. Now," Temari said bluntly. Kankuro was taken aback.

"What?! Why the hell did you come all the way out here, if you didn't even have any money?!" he shouted angrily. She shrugged.

"Here," Gaara muttered, whipping out a fifty dollar bill and gently handing it to his sister.

"Thanks," she said with a warm smile and grabbed Sakura's arm, leading her towards the entrance.

"Where-?" Naruto began.

"Don't ask," Kiba quickly spat out.

xxx

"Why didn't you say anything?" Temari was growing more and more infuriated by the lack of flavours the gas station provided for slushie's.

_'I bet Kiba and Naruto got all the good ones before we got her. Dammit,'_ she thought to herself bitterly.

"I tried, but he was staring at me...I was nervous," Sakura muttered the last part. Temari sighed, turning into another aisle.

Why did the girls feel so nervous around guys? It was supposed to be the other way around, if anything. Besides, that's all they were; guys. Nothing more, nothing less. No wonder Temari was the only one with a boyfriend, not to be mean or anything. Well, at least before Naruto and Hinata started dating.

"I bet a lot of guys stare at you."

Temari's head snapped in the voice's direction, a look of disgust on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" she sneered. Sakura instantly started blushing and nervously tugged onto her sleeve. She ignored her.

"Does it matter...? Hey, Dosu. C'mere," he said with a sly grin. Sakura stiffened.

Another boy strolled into the aisle, wearing a large hoodie and equally large baggy jeans. It was impossible to see his face, but his eyes pierced through the darkness, locking with Temari's. The first boy's smirk grew wider as his eyes traced the outline of Sakura's body. Sakura frowned, tightening her grip on Temari's arm.

"So, you ladies-. Hey! I'm talking to you!" the first boy shouted. Temari ignored him, exiting the building with Sakura on her heels.

_'To hell with a slushie,'_ Temari thought to herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The girls were a few feet away from the group of boys, who had already decided to head home. Only a few of them had remained behind, Shikamaru and Gaara being one of them. Temari opened her mouth to call out to them when someone took hold of her arm, jerking her body back that made her release a small scream of pain. Her back slammed against a hard surface, scowling at the boy from earlier. Dosu's grip tightened as his eyes glanced over Temari's features.

The other boy jogged out of the store, a wide grin on his face.

"My friend was talkin' to you," Dosu's voice was hoarse, his hot breathe sticking to her ears. Temari struggled agains this hold, repeatedly hitting him on his arm. He merely chuckled, effortlessly keeping his hold.

"She doesn't want to talk to him, _obviously_," Sakura hissed as the other guy apporached her. His grin widened as he came closer, eyes shining.

"Zaku, you sure got an eye for 'em," Dosu chided as Temari continued to struggle. Zaku's grin grew even wider, resembling the Cheshire Cat.

"I love 'em fiesty," he said. Sakura groaned, making an attempt to escape when he blocked her, waving his index finger with a taunting expression.

"Fuck," Temari croaked, too tired to resist.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?" Gaara's growled, eyes in slits. Temari rolled her eyes, pouting. She hated being rescued. Kankuro glared at the boys, a deep frown on his face.

"Kankuro, Gaara. This is none of your damn business!" Temari fumed, struggling but failing horribly to break free. Dosu chuckled, muttering an insult.

A sickening crunch echoed in the area, a look of shock on the girls' face.

"Shit! My nose!" Zaku wailed in pain. Gaara cracked his knuckles, giving Dosu a heavy glare. Dosu automatically released her, tossing her to the side and sprinting off. Zaku managed to compose himself, blood covering his face as he jogged after him.

Gaara scowled, stalking off with Kankuro on his heels. Shikamaru lazily strolled over to her, glancing her over as she dused herself off.

"Geez. I think you guys are prone to shit like that or somethin'," Shikamaru teased . Temari glared at him, licking her dry lips.

"Not my fault I'm pretty. Have something to say?!" Temari said in a sweet voice which drastically changed to threatening one. The sound of Kankuro's all too convienient coughing altered her voice from sugar sweet and dripping with honey, to threatening, harsh and dripping with acid.

"Not at all," he whistled innocently. Temari glared at him too.

"Cut that out. Your face'll get stuck that way," Shikamaru warned, pouting slightly. Temari felt her cheeks heat up as she noticed Sasuke strolling towards them. She gave Sakura a hard nudge, causing her to wince.

"Tell him," she hissed. She blinked a few times, slowly nodding in understanding. The boys stared in confusion.

"Sasuke...I want to go to the carnival with you," she began, making Sasuke sigh in relief.

"But..." she continued. He felt his face drop.

"It would be weird, y'know with all of us there but Tenten. Maybe it's for the best...?" she suggested with a sad smile. All Sasuke could manage was a weak nod and she nodded in return.

"So, see you guys later," Sakura yelled before walking off with Temari.

"Hey, aren't you going back to Hinata's?" Naruto called after them.

"Going home for something. We'll be back later!" she assured him.

And they were gone.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N__: Yep...haha. Wow, for chapters and not where I wanted it to be as of yet. Darnit. Okay, next chapter is when the real _action_ and the real_ drama_ will start. I think I might do something drastic. And if I don't update for a while, it's because I'm working on my manga, to submit to Wirepop. Wish me luck._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_: Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"Can't find it! Where is it?" Kiba huffed, throwing his dirty laundry about his room. Shino barely missed being smacked in the face by Kiba's socks.

"Whoa, sorry man," he said with a sheepish grin. Shino just stared on. It was Saturday, probably around nine and Kiba _still_ couldn't find his one of a kind 'lucky' Polo shirt.

"There's a decent one there. Wear that," Shino said flatly. Kiba shook his head harshly.

"No way, that shirt...I _need_ the lucky shirt. I have a real good feelin' about tonight," Kiba said, blush appearing on his cheeks. A horn outside blew loudly.

"Crap!" Kiba hissed. He mad a mad dash for the bathroom and tore threw the laundry. Shino shook his head sadly and made his way downstairs to the front door.

"Yo," was all Shikamaru said. Shino nodded and to his surprise, Kiba bounded down the stairs, a mere few seconds after Shino with an exhausted expression.

"Alright, let's go," Kiba said, smoothing himself over.

xxx

"This is a bad idea. A really bad idea," Hinata said, sticking to Temari with fear.

"I'll take one please!" Sakura said cheerfully to the vendor. He handed her pink cotton candy and she gently ripped a piece off and popped it into her mouth.

"How can you _eat_ that shit?" Temari asked with a scowl. Sakura shrugged and ate another piece.

The girls decided to go to the carnival anyway. There was no way Temari and Hinata would allow their boyfriends to go by themselves. And Tenten even agreed that if they did run into the boys, she'd probably just book it with Lee and Neji.

It was dark out, but the lights from the various rides and attractions easily illuminated the area. If anything romantic would happen in the group, it was definitely going down tonight. Ino continued to rob the vendors blind at the game booth. She has amazing hand to eye coordination, a fact she flaunted whenever given the chance. Like right now.

At this point, Ino had won enough stuffed animals to attract quite a bit of attention.

"Ino, let's hit another game booth. The vendor guy's staring at us," Tenten said growing a bit nervous. Ino gave the man a quick glance and shrugged.

"Whatever. The other booth has _way_ better prizes anyway!" she said happily. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Need some help with that?" a voice asked. The two girls faced its owner. He had black spiky hair and was accompanied by a boy with an extremely large hoodie covering his face. Sound familiar?

"What's the catch?" Ino teased, sticking her tongue out. The boys smirked and stepped closer to them. Tenten stepped back defensively and raised an eyebrow.

"We're fine," she said flatly. Tenten had a knack for deciphering people and these boys definitely did not want to just play carnival games. She didn't trust them at all. Dosu stepped closer, his eyes piercing through her. She shot Ino a pleading glance and nearly fell at the sight.

Ino wore a short sleeved black and white hoodie t-shirt that stopped right above her navel and was low enough to reveal some cleavage. She had on a pair of Apple Bottom jeans and black ballet flats. To top everythign off, she wore clear lip gloss and a bit of eye-liner.

With that new piece of information revealed, it looked down right _scandalous _to see a boy walking so closely to her. Tenten groaned, admitting defeat. If she was getting help, it wasn't going to be from Ino. The boys heavy, harsh breathing snapped her back to reality, causing her to cringe.

"I-I should _really_ get going!" she mumbled, quickly backing out of her corner and making a mad dash for Ino. They hadn't gotten that far and she managed to catch up to them at the ferris wheel.

She shouted Ino's name, causing her to stop. Tenten jogged towards them, doubling over to regulate her breathing.

"What's up?" she said plainly. Tenten took a deep breath, fighting the urge to slap her. Ino knows better than to saunter off with some boy.

"We have to go!" she blurted out. The two teens eyes widened.

"Why?" they whined in unison. Tenten rolled her eyes, surpressing the urge to laugh.

"Because, first of all we have to catch up to the girls again else we'll lose them. And second, do you even know this guys _name_?" she hissed, glaring at him. He flinched and tried to make a sad 'Please-feel-bad-for-me-it's-not-my-fault' face. It wasn't working.

"Zaku. It sounds so exotic," Ino said dreamily. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, giving a big toothy grin.

"Ah, Ino. You embarrass me," he said, his smile bigger than ever. She giggled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"**What. The. Hell,**" Tenten choked out.

"Tenten! Ino!" an all too familiar voice called. Tenten sighed in relief, smiling at the two boys approaching her.

"Lee! Neji! Puh-lease come over here!" she waved them over. Ino attempted to remove her arm, but Zaku moved in such a way, that it was impossible. Ino blushed, giggling.

The boys began to appear out of the crowd, confused expressions on their faces. Tenten effortlessly ignored the fact that Sasuke was with them. She did find it exceedingly difficult to ignore Shino.

"This town's way too small," Gaara hissed. Zaku flinched and immeadiately broke off into a sprint.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Ino yelled after him. She pouted, kicking the ground in frustration.

"I should _kill_ you!" she hissed, her voice dripping with acid. Gaara stared at her, arms folded and with thin lips. Ino rounded on him and Kiba stood to the side, helplessly watching. Tenten slowly shuffled over to him, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Kiba...?" she whispered.

"Hn?" he said absentmindedly. Tenten gave a wicked grin, astounded by her luck. Maybe he was too wrapped up in the situation at hand to honestly, answer some questions for her.

"So, you and Shino are friends right?" she asked, nonchalantly. He quickly shook his head, never breaking eye contact with the arguing teens.

"You sure? He's the closest person to you?" she pressed. There was a brief silence before he nodded.

"...not Ino?" she spat out. There was an even longer pause before he answered her.

"I want her to be," he muttered. Tenten gasped, clapping her hadns over her mouth. Kiba's eyes widened, his mouth agape.

"Dammit, Tenten!" he hissed. It took her a few minutes to register what he had just said. She beamed, a light blush on her face.

"You _like_ her?!" she shouted. The group immediately fell silent, heads snapping in their direction. Kiba chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Like who, Kiba?" Shino asked, stepping forward.

"Nobody! Nobody at all!" Kiba shouted, blushing madly.

"Come on, out with it," Kankuro said with a sly grin.

Kiba was noticeably nervous, unable to stop himself from chuckling. Tenten frowned, opening her mouth to form an adequate lie when Kiba spoke before her.

"I like Tenten. She's my girlfriend," he said with an awkward smile.

And that's the day the music died.

Choji, who was of course drinking a soda sputtered it out in complete shock. Ino's eyes bulged in horror and Sasuke struggled to surpress a grin.

"What?!" Tenten whispered hoarsely, a deep blush staining her cheeks. He shot her a warning glare and nodded.

"Shut up," Ino said, her expression everything but happy.

"But you said 'her.'" Gaara noted. Tenten flinched, giving Kiba a shy glance.

"Oh, well..." Kiba began, obviously at a lost for words.

"I like to speak in the third person at times...?" Tenten muttered. Kiba glanced at her, frowning.

_'Well, I couldn't think of anything else!'_ she wanted to shout.

"Wow," Shino said, an unreadable expression on his face. Shikamaru frowned, glancing between the two teens. Kiba grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a big hug.

"See? Dating!" Kiba said in an over the top voice. Tenten gave a silly grin, nodding her head enthusiastically.

xxx

"Well...that was unexpected," Temari said with an odd expression. Kiba steadily held Tenten's hand, nodding slowly. Tenten rolled her eyes, no longer blushing at the contact.

"Haha. Sorry, you might've stopped me if I tried to tell you," was all Tenten could manage to say. Kiba sweated.

"You're right. I would've," she replied, giving us an odd glance. Shikamaru strolled up to her and took off his jacket, wrapping it carefully around his girlfriend. She gave him a quick peck on the check and fell into step with him.

"Ow!" Kiba howled once Tenten's purse made contact with his head.

"Dammit! Anything but that Inuzuka!" she shrieked.

Shino and Neji looked back at us and I quickly apologized. Neji shrugged and sat into his car, waiting impatiently for Naruto and Hinata to stop kissing and for Tenten to get in. She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, releasing a sigh.

"Sorry. But it's all a part of my plan," Kiba assured her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Plan?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I had to think of one real quick. I got the guys off my back and now people won't find it weird when we're hanging out a lot," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"But we don't hang out a lot, Kiba."

"Not now, but...look. I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Meet me in the park round ten?" he suggested doing a light stretch.

"...sure. This better be a damn good plan of yours Inuzuka."

"Don't worry, it is," he grinned.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N__: Oh man, my writer's block is gone! This chapter was really easy to type out compared to the others. The previous chapter was written for a few weeks now, but it felt so wrong posting that boring chapter by itself. So now, we get to the real meat and potatoes of _The Breakup Stage_. RanR and also to __**NyaPowa**__'s wonderful comments, thank you! It's readers like you that help me continue writing! Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed! It's really appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N_ _Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews!_

**Disclaimer** Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"Right on time," Kiba greeted her with a smile. Tenten blushed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, tell me this plan of yours," she barked, tapping her foot impatiently. He hastily threw up his arms, slowing her down.

"Let's grab a bite, eh?" he said with a smile. Tenten rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement.

He led her to a burger joint a few blocks away from the park. After receiving their food, they found a table behind a couple. They seemed oddly familiar to them, but they shrugged it off.

"So, plan...?" she started, her voice trailing off. He took two big bites of his burger and downed his Pepsi before answering her.

"Well, I like your friend, right?" he began. She nodded her head.

"And you like my friend?" Tenten gasped, nearly falling out of her chair. He chuckled, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"What?! No I don't!" she defended. He laughed, which only further upset her.

"Look, it's between Neji and Shino, I know _that_ for sure," he smirked. She frowned, blushing furiously at his words.

"What I was thinking was...maybe we could help _each other_ out," he said carefully. She slowly nodded, waiting for the punch line.

It never came.

He was actually _serious_!

"That's your brilliant plan?! Inuzuka!" she said wearily. He looked a bit offended but shrugged it off.

"Look, I don't know about you, but it would be nice to get this love crap out of the way before I lose it. Besides, our crushes can be really stubborn," he said, the last part bitterly.

"...I guess. So, we'll help each other?"

"Yeah. But not unless you tell me who your crush is," she blushed furiously, giving him a skeptical look.

"Uhh...I..." she muttered. He took another bite, expectantly.

"Who is it?" he pressed. She fumbled with her fingers, struggling to come up with an adequate answer.

Did she like Shino? Sure, he was cute but so was Neji. Of course they were absolutely gorgeous when you really looked at them, and they were really strong and smooth when it came to compliments. But they also had their shortcomings, such as Neji's cold and sometimes cruel demeanor and Shino's unhealthy obsession with insects.

Both of which they abandoned in jr. high.

"Neji! I like him!" she blurted out. Kiba stiffened, shock evident on his face.

"...Okay. Uhh...yeah, me and Neji are cool so I can definitely pass on information for you," Kiba said nodding slowly. Tenten slumped against her chair, panting slightly. That took a lot more courage, energy, than she thought it would.

"You seem...disappointed," she noted. He nodded sadly, frowning.

"Yeah, I thought you liked Shino. I mean, he's a great guy and when Lee and Neji told us what you said..." he began. She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Well, the conversation you guys had at Hinata's? It sounded like you liked him," he said plainly.

"Oh..."

xxx

"Ino! Want some lunch?" Mrs. Yamanaka called from downstairs. Ino groaned, climbing out of bed and making her way downstairs.

"No thank you! I think I'll hang out with Sakura a bit today!" she called.

Lie.

She waved her mother good bye, grabbing her jacket and snow boots before leaving.

She effortlessly pressed her way against the cold breeze, scratching her head in annoyance. It was a bad habit she struggled to control.

"Argh! Why is this so...painful?" she groaned. All of her friends had boyfriends, so she should've been happy for them.

But she wasn't.

If there was one thing Ino was bad it, it was faking how she truly felt. And she left out right now. She felt so out of the loop and lonely to the point that it hurt to just be around the happy couples. She pressed on, noting that she was a few blocks away from her home.

She let out a frustrated groan, rapping her knuckles against her forehead.

"Wake up, Ino!" she hissed.

"Tsk. Looooser," his deep voice carried. Ino felt herself stiffen.

"Dammit, Gaara," she said flatly. His grin dropped, falling back into its usual scowl. Ino smirked.

Ino fell into step with him, although he was heading in the opposite direction. A few minutes passed before he finally spoke to her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Can't a girl just walk on the street? It's _obviously_ a coincidence that we're heading the same way," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Which would be," it was a question.

"...Uhh..." I muttered. She hadn't thought this far ahead.

"I'm here to see my sister and get somethin' to eat," he muttered. Ino smiled.

"Then...I can join you?" she suggested. His eyes widened, shock evident on his face. He slowly nodded his head, a smirk gracing his features. Ino beamed, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Maybe _he_ could be her happiness?

xx

They came to a stop at a fast food resturaunt. Ino studied the building's interior, in search of Temari. In the sea of brunettes, a small, blond head was seated in the far back of the building.

"Found 'em," they said in unison. Ino smiled, surpressing a giggle. Gaara rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips pulling into a smile.

They took a seat beside them, a pained expression on Ino's face. Directly across from them sat Kiba and Tenten. They seemed far too deep in conversation to even notice their arrival. Temari gave Ino a small wave, frowning when she didn't return it.

"Fish or cheese?"

"...what?!" she said in shock. Gaara sighed, repeating himself.

"Fishburger, or cheeseburger?"

"Ew. Cheese definitely," she grimaced. He shrugged, strolling off to purchase the food.

"What are they saying?" Ino asked, poking Temari roughly with a fork. There was a brief pause.

"..." Shikamaru and Temari's eyes met and they stared for a really long time.

'Eye conversations,' she thought to herself msierably.

Her parents said that when people are really really close, they can have a complete conversation with just their eyes. It's normal with couples and she has seen it in action a few times. Like right now.

"...nothing important," Shikamaru said at last with a sigh. Temari grinned happily. Ino rolled her eyes.

"...let _me_ decide if it's not important," I hissed.

"Oh, just about how much they love each other and how happy they are together. You know, mushy stuff?" Temari said, waving her off. She felt her face fall, wincing at how casualy she managed to say the words.

"...Oh," was all she managed to say. At this point, Gaara returned with the food. He had barely set it on the table before Ino started eating it. She was so angry, hurt an offended, she took large bites of her food, ignoring the stares she received.

"...no..." Gaara opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Eating makes me happy!" she said, a mixture of cheese, meat, ketchup, lettuce and some fries shoved into my mouth. He grimaced, shoving a straw into her mouth.

"Swallow, fool,"he groaned. She pouted, forcing down the food in one gulp.

Kiba and Tenten got up and left, not even noticing them. Ino glared at them, taking another bite of her burger.

xxx

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Ino beamed. The two customers smiled in return, politely assuring her that they didn't need her assitance.

Ino sighed, glancing at her watch. Winter break wasn't over yet and she was in desperate need of mone to buy presents. Luckily, her mother offered her a job at the flower shop. The hours were understandable and the pay was decent.

The bell rang, signifying that someone had entered the store again. She slapped myself awake and ran towards it, putting on her best smile.

"Helloo! Welcome to the-" she started before a wave of snickers stopped her. She flinched, mouth slightly agape.

"Hiiii!" Naruto and Kiba said playfully.

Her face fell.

"Idiots! No loitering in the flower shop! If you're not gonna buy anything-!" she started, trying to surpress her embarrassment. The boys were never going to ler her live this down.

"Actually, we are, _Ino_," Sasuke chirped in with a sly grin. She frowned, a light blush on her face.

"I have to buy a present for Hina! So, I was thinking..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

"...you're gonna give your girlfriend flowers...for _Christmas_," she said slowly. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto shook their heads.

"No. We're here to get your _advice_," Shikamaru said flatly.

"Why _me_?"

"'You're the only one without a boyfriend," Kiba said plainly.

"So?! You don't _all_ have to ask at the same time!"

"...Eh, too troublesome to do it seperately," Shikamaru said with a sigh. The others nodded. I sighed.

"First of all, Christmas is the day after tomorrow, so I don't know _what_ kind of decent present you're supposed find for them. Second of all, _who says I don't have a boyfriend INUZUKA_?!" she shouted that last part. He smirked and shrugged.

"Tch. Like anyone would go out with you," He rolled his eyes. Sasuke and Shikamaru simultaenously nudged Kiba, a groan escaping him. Ino rolled her eyes with pursed lips.

"Alright, alright. So will you help us or not?" Sasuke pressed.

"If it'll make you leave then yeah."

**End of Chapter**

_A/N__: sigh Happy New Year guys, I have no idea as to when this will be posted...haha, but it was completed on Jan 1! For the record! Thanks for all teh alerts, favs and reviews! I really appreciate them and they help me continue the story. I'm turning 16 soon...I feel old. Hah, okay whatever. RandR! Crits are __**more**__ than welcome!_

_**Edit**_

_03/27/2008_

_Oh my god. I've never written three chapters in one day. It's sooooo draining. I nearly died. I know there are spelling errors, but I found the perspective flops to be a lot more irritating. I nearly deleted the story all together. But I didn't, I refuse to be passive. Thanks for the reviews and tell me if you like the changes!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N_: Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"I'd rather die," arms folded and fuming, Ino paced back and forth in a quaint boutique a few blocks from the flower shop. Shikamaru stared at her, confused with her answer. Naruto frowned, scratching the top of his head.

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" Sasuke said in that flat voice of his. Ino threw him a glare, wondering why she ever had a crush on the raven haired boy to begin with. As if reading her thoughts, he gave her that classic smile of his, revealing a row of brilliant white teeth.

"Oh yeah, that's why," she said, slightly melting at his beauty.

"Just try it on, Ino. I'm sure you and Hinata are the same size," Naruto pressed, the argument's subject clutched in his hands. Ino looked at the outfit again. It wasn't horrifyingly atrocious, but she just couldn't be seen wearing it.

"Pick something else, Naruto. Me and Hina have the same tastes anyway, so if I don't like it, she won't either."

"If you say so," Naruto said in a dejected tone. He carefully placed the bizarre dress back onto its respective rack. Ino sighed in relief.

"This is taking too long," Kiba whined, his gift choice fastened underneath his arm.

"Get this, Naruto," Ino suggested, shoving a lovely dress towards him.

"That's it?" he asked, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Well, if you can't get that, then an electronic is definitely the way to go," Ino said, in a sophisticated voice.

"Like a cell or something?"

"Or a camera or even iPod. She's wanted one for a while now," Ino smiled. The corners of his lips pulled into a grin.

"Yeah...yeah. I have enough money for that," he smiled, handing the garment back to her. He jogged out of the store, thanking Ino as he made his way out.

"I better go after him," Shikamaru said in a bored voice. He stalked out of the shop, hands in pocket. He had nothing to worry about; finding a present for Temari had been easy for him and Ino.

"I'll drop off the gift at my place," Sasuke said, also satisfied with his gift. With a _very_ small wave, he bid them good-bye.

Now, it was just Kiba and Ino. Her feet shifted uncomfortably, her heart beating furiously in her chest. For some reason, she was nervous about being alone with Kiba. He didn't seem at all fazed by the turn of events, merely shifting his weight from foot to foot. In order to break the awkward silence, Ino opened her mouth to speak.

"Ice cream?" he beat her to it. Normally, Ino would make a witty remark before eventually agreeing, but he was acting so different lately. She didn't just see him as the immature jerk she grew up with anymore.

"Sure," she smiled sweetly. His cheeks turned a very light shade of pink, almost non-existent.

They found a nearby Lickety Split, ordering two scones. He paid for it; totally out of character. It was dark out, the group had spent the whole day shopping and it was about time to head home. Something inside of her almost hated the fact that she had to leave. She shuddered, removing the thought from her mind.

"Cold?" he asked, taking a neat bite out of his strawberry ice cream. She nodded, unable to think of another lie. He nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly, he handed his cone to her, peeling off his flight jacket and wrapping it around her. She blushed madly, muttering a small thank you. Being the 'awesome' guy he was, he downed the rest of his cone, keeping up an even pace.

"What did you get her?" she asked, her hair gently brushing against her cheek. He flashed her a smile, not nearly as white as Sasuke's but with much sharper teeth.

"Oh, just something. She'll love it," he said in a happy voice. He chuckled softly, as if enjoying a private joke. Ino's eyebrows furrowed, a mixture of confusion and sadness on her face.

"Awesome," was all she said. They walked into a park, the streetlights providing adequate vision. They strolled over to a nearby bench, taking a break from their journey.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" he asked. She snapped her head in his direction, shocked.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird all day. If there's something you want to tell me..." his voice trailed off, a bit of hope in his eyes. Ino blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"Nothing," she assured him. He frowned in disappointment. He shrugged, leaning back into the bench.

"Can you believe, someone thought that we were actually dating?"

She nearly fell over. How could he say something like that, so suddenly and in such an offended tone? The statement had provided a firm reminder that she wasn't talking to a gentleman, or some cute guy or anything like that. She was talking to Kiba Inuzuka.

"Tch. Heh heh," she didn't laugh.

"I know right!" he gave a deep laugh, bubbling out of his throat. She managed a chuckle, preventing another awkward moment.

"God, you're clueless," he said, laughter still in his voice. Ino stared at him, confused. He was still chuckling to himself, one hand clutching his forehead. She could only manage to see half of his face, the other half in darkness, but by what she _could_ see, he was smiling, grinning even.

"What?" she croaked. He continued laughing, his shoulders rising and falling.

"Nothing. So, get another boyfriend yet or what?" he said with a sly grin. She flinched, smiling in an attempt to play it off.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Oh?" he teased.

"But! I do, however, have a list of possible boyfriends..."

"Yeah?" he pressed. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"But what about you, Romeo? How are things with you and Ten?"

"Uh, great. She's really cool," he said, falling back slightly. She simply nodded.

"Yeah she is."

"Aw, don't worry, Ino. You'll always be...important, y'know?" he added thoughtfully.

"Okay, hypothetically speaking...what if I...would you ever..." her voice trailed off.

"Ever consider you girlfriend material?" he finished for her.

She desperately tried not to blush. She struggled not to freak out. It took every fiber of her very well-being not to make this a big deal. But it was. Maybe it was because she thought that...he wasn't available anymore that she found him so interesting. Maybe it was just because she felt a bit lonely around the holidays. Either way, this was important to her; she had to know whether or not he liked her.

"...Yeah," she answered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Hypothetically?"

"Of course."

He slumped back into his chair, fumbling with his thumbs. She waited, patiently for his crucial answer. What if he said no? What was she going to do after that? She basically, asked the boy to date her regardless of the fact that he was already spoken for. It was so tricky and painful and awkward and definitely frustrating, how this simple conversation had twisted into something else.

"Look, Yamanaka..." his voice trailed off, staring at the ground. She swallowed, unable to even guess what he would say.

"Oh boy..." she muttered.

"We've known each other since we were kids. I've seen the way you deal...you deal with your relationships. No offense, but I don't really think you can hold a boyfriend down. Besides, it doesn't bother you at all that I'm dating one of your best friends?" he glanced at her. She blinked.

"I didn't ask you to marry me Inuzuka. I asked-" she began in a defensive tone.

"Still. What else did you have in mind? What good would my answer do for you?" he asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"The honest opinion of my best friend, maybe? Jeez, yes or no would've done just fine!" she shouted, standing up.

"Really? Then my answer is-" he shouted back.

"I don't want it anymore. Do whatever you want!" she stalked off, arms swinging at her side. His deep voice reached her, regardless of the distance.

"No. My answer's no, Ino."

She froze, her heart dropping at an alarming rate. He actually said no. Kiba Inuzuka turned her down. There was a thick sheet of silence, the teens standing a few feet apart with expressions of anguish. How did things get so, complicated? So dirty and confusing? Why did it have to be this way?

"Kiba..." she said simply, her eyebrows furrowing. He shook his head, as if swallowing a disgusting pill.

"Kiba nothing. Ino, you don't like me that way; you and I both know that. _Why_ would you risk hurting your best friends for something like that? Don't you even care?"

"I do-"

"No, let me finish. You don't care, Ino. You're just trying to find a way to leave this with the least amount of scratches, the majority of your heart intact. What about me and Ten, huh? Why are you so freaking selfish?" he said in a flat voice.

"I'm _not_ selfish. What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm dating Tenten. Don't ask me questions like that. Yeah, I _do_ like you. Yeah, I _used_ to consider you girlfriend material. No, I don't think that anymore. You're way too...immature to take on right now. Maybe later or something..." he said to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in deep thought.

"What? Inuzuka, I never said I liked you," she attempted to salvage what little dignity she had left.

"See what I mean. Immaturity. Ino, before you even think about a boyfriend, you seriously need to grow up. You're only hurting yourself in the end," he took a step forward, closing the little space between them.

She was so confused. Should she punch him out or burst into tears. Should she felt relieved or heartbroken. Since when did Kiba Inuzuka had this kind of control over her?

"Huh..." was all she could choke out. She rubbed her temples, pushing back an oncoming headache. Kiba gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Take your time. Find out what _you_ want and then pursue it. Right now, you're really confused, and inexperienced apparently. Until you figure out what you want, I'll be right here, okay?" he said, slightly massaging her shoulders. She nodded softly, unable to do nothing much else.

xxx

"Kiba you are such an idiot!" Tenten shouted angrily. She picked up a nearby cushion, hitting him with it several times before stopping to catch her breath.

Kiba remained seated in his couch, a look of irritation on his face. Kiba had called Tenten over, not only to discuss their 'relationship' but to also inform her of last nights events. Needless to say, Tenten was thoroughly pissed off. Akamaru bounded out of his hiding place; beneath the kitchen table, and licked his master's feet emphatically.

"It was the right move," he said, wincing at the thought of another blow. Surprisingly, she didn't hit him again. Instead, she sat next to him in the large couch, hugging her knees to her chest. She sighed, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"But you really liked her, Kiba. And you were _this_ close to going out. I mean, why would you say one thing and do the other?" she asked, genuinely confused. Kiba shrugged, petting Akamaru's fur subconciously. The pup barked happily, enjoying the attention.

"She didn't like me. At least the way I wanted her to. She only said that because Ino likes to take things that don't belong to her. If we weren't dating, she wouldn't have even _considered_ me. Suddenly, me and you are together and it's a change of heart? It got me to thinking; do I seriously want her to like me through this? Would she still like me after this?" he said sadly. Tenten frowned, knowing very well that their little plan had backfired.

Neji didn't even pay her a second glance once she and Kiba started dating. This either meant that he respected and supported their relationship, giving them ample space or, he was insanely jealous and was pulling reverse psychology; not caring to make her care. Either way, this shit plan was going south. Fast. It made no sense to continue.

"So...should would 'break-up'?" she said carefully. He glanced at her, surprised at the question.

"Well...do you want to?" he asked, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"The mission's a bust, why drag it out even more?"

"I guess. But if it's worth anything; you were the best girlfriend I've ever had," he said, stretching out in the chair. Tenten laughed, her nose wrinkling slightly.

"I'm the _only_ girlfriend you've ever had!" she punched his chest playfully.

"Ah, yeah. Hah. Sorry about Neji though..." he said, his voice trailing off. She frowned slightly.

"Nah, I mean. I won't give up. I'm sure he'll turn around sooner or later."

"You're still here, Tenten?" Hana's voice broke through the conversation. She strolled into the living room, clad in pajamas and furry slippers.

"I'm leaving in a bit," Tenten said in an alarmed voice. Hana rolled her eyes, her hands akimbo.

"That's not what I meant. You can stay, I mean it's been a while since Kiba's brought a girl around here," she teased, giving Kiba a wink. Tenten blushed lightly, giggling nervously. Kiba ignored her, finding something remarkably interesting about the ceiling.

"I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone," Hana made her way out of the room, yawning slightly. "But it's almost midnight, Tenten. You've spent the whole day here. Don't you think you should spend Christmas Eve with your family?"

"I rather not..." she said with a big smile. Hana waved her off, disappearing behind her bedroom door.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. Tenten smiled shyly, circling a cushion with her index finger.

"Nothing. You gonna drive me home or what?" she attempted to change the subject. It worked; Akamaru leaped out of his lap, landing on the floor and bounding to the front door.

"Sure," was all he said.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N__: Geezzz, I feel so shitty. I didn't update for how many years? I'm updating now so heh. I had major writer's block and couldn't write a thing I hadn't read before. It was so frustrating, but I managed a chapter, and a fairly decent one at that. If you're very lost as to why Kiba did what he did, then just wait for the next chapter. It should clear up all confusions. RandR and I love you guys for even reading this pile of shit I call a fanfiction._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N_: Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. R and R too please! Thanks for the fav's and reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"This is so wrong," Temari said, frowning at the painful sight. The holdays were officially over and it was back to school once again. Although Temari adored the gift Shikamaru got her, she couldn't help but feel down that day.

"No meddling, Temari," Shikamaru warned, closing his locker. Temari rolled her eyes at him, waving him off.

"Shika, look at me with a straight face and admit that you can sit back and watch our two friends lives go down hill." Temari said, grabbing his face with both hands. Shikamaru's expression was blank, shifting his glance between his girlfriend and the subject of their conversation.

"They can work it out on their own. Trying to fix things might just make it worse."

"Trust me, it can't get any worse," Temari said in a sarcastic voice.

Ino was not her regular self. Kiba had struck a nerve, inevitably causing the girl to shrink away from her friends, even her family at times. She rarely laughed, barely spoke and didn't feel like going much of anywhere besides school. She felt like a zombie, even a doll at times; as if someone else was controlling her movements, someone else was controlling her.

Kiba had changed too, not as drastically as Ino had, but he changed nonetheless. He tried to talk to her, pushing the incident behind them and becoming good friends again. But she wasn't having any of it. A casual greeting here and there, a simple request or two were the contents of their daily conversations. Things had changed and the teens seemed unable to adapt.

The bell rang, students groaning and some grinning at the sound of it. Ino marched into the classroom, carrying some of her books in her hands. It was last period; life skills. She took her usual seat to the far left, politely greeting her two friends; Tenten and Hianta. They returned the greeting, exchanging worried glances.

Mrs. Yuhi waltzed into the classroom, hair tousled and various creases in her clothes. She quickly scribbled an assignment on the blackboard, the class pulling out their notebooks. She mumbled something about the assignment being due at the end of the class and left the room. Most of the students decided to engage in conversation, putting off their work. Others, that is Ino, worked on the exercise as if the teacher had never left.

"Hey, Ino," Kiba ventured, gently poking her with the tip of his pen. She stopped writing, turning to face him. He gave her a sheepish grin, obviously unsure of what to say.

"How far are you?" he racked his brain to find a decent question. She gave him a small smile, shifting in her chair in order to get comfortable.

"Almost done, just two more," she answered in a neutral voice. He nodded his head, rapping his pen on the desk.

"True true," was all he said. She nodded, turning back around to complete her work. Kiba sighed, his eyebrows furrowing. He suddenly got up, picking up his desk, and placed it beside Ino's desk.

She didn't even look up, as if expecting that to happen. He dragged his chair forward and took his seat beside her. She said nothing, scribbling her neat script in the book. Kiba leaned over, peering into her book.

"I need some space please," Ino said, not looking up. He flinched, rearing his head back and chuckling nervously.

"Can I see it when you're done?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. She nodded, not really against helping him cheat. His lips formed a thin line, his eyes looking to the ground in thought.

"Ino, I didn't mean to hurt you," he muttered. She looked up, confused.

"You didn't hurt me," she said in calm voice. He winced, noting that her expression has remained constant throughout the period; blank and tired.

"Yes I did. You're different now. We're _both_ different now. I shouldn't have said that, I mean...I mean, I do like you but I guess I wanted you at your best or something like that. I don't know what I want at this point," he said, straining to keep his voice low. Ino stared, lightly bending the corners of her paper.

"Kiba, it's confusing for all of us. We're going in circles and I'm exhausted. You shouldn't apologize, that's your opinion, _please_ don't let my current state make you regret sharing it. We are first and foremost friends. You can tell me anything without worrying about my feelings," she assured him, her eyelids hooding over at the thought. He frowned, his ears turning slightly red.

"See what I mean? Stop talking to me as if...as if I'm a stranger. I _am_ your friend but you won't put things back to normal. You're so stubborn it's frustrating!" he hissed, looking around the classroom swiftly.

They had gained an audience at this point, half of the class listening in on their conversation. Ino seemed oblivious to this, staring at Kiba with sad eyes.

"You told me to change. I'm changing...you're right, Inuzuka. You _don't_ know what you want," she said with a sigh, turning back slowly to complete the assignment.

Kiba clenched his fist, his blood boiling beneath his skin. He lost his temper, punching the desk with such force that it gained the remainder of the classroom's attention. Ino slowly turned to face him, a bored look on her face.

"Now what?" she asked, that neutral voice of hers shining brilliantly. He grabbed her wrist, leading her out of the classroom.

"Shit," Tenten whispered in a hoarse voice, she glanced at Hinata who was giving a faint smile.

"They'll work things out," was all she said. Sasuke closed his book, cracking his knuckles slightly and leaning back in his chair. Choji continued to pop chips into his mouth, staring blankly at the door.

"Yeah they will," Choji said after a brief pause.

xxx

"Kiba!" Ino whispered urgently under her breath. Kiba smirked, delighted that she was finally displaying emotion again. He pressed onward, leading her to the parking lot. She struggled to break his tightening grasp, but he wouldn't budge. He walked to his car, pushing her gently against it.

"We need to talk, before I end up doing something crazy and stupid," he said, the anger gone from his eyes. She glared at his towering figure, wishing desperately that she was taller.

"Too late for that! If I'm caught ducking, with a _boy_, Inuzuka..." she left the threat to hang in the air. Kiba scowled, glancing at his watch.

"There's only ten minutes left in the period anyway. Ino, talk to me," he urged, his eyes pleading. He took a few steps closer, subconsciously. She looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Do you love me?" he asked. Her head snapped in his direction, taken aback by the question. His eyes were glazing over, giving her a stern look. She inhaled, bringing her fingers to her lips.

"What?" she croaked. He didn't repeat himself, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Answer me," he begged. She looked at her surroundings, expecting someone to interrupt them.

The parking lot was empty, a few cars driving by on the opposite street. The only people even remotely close to them was the boys softball team, practicing on the field on the edge of the school. They were alone, Kiba was calling her out. What would she say?

"What will you do, depending on my answer?" she asked, looking at the ground sadly. There was a brief pause. He carefully rested his forehead on hers, giving a sigh.

"Not sure. I mean, just for the record. See what I have to work with," he shrugged, exhausted. Ino opened her mouth to speak, then quickly closed it. She attempted to speak one more time when suddenly Kiba screamed in pain.

"Gaara!" Ino shrieked. Gaara had Kiba on the floor, clutching his bat tightly. Gaara's face was of course blank, but his usual charcoal eyes contained evident hurt.

Kiba got up, bringing his fist back in order to punch him. Gaara dodged swiftly, using the base of the bat to knock him a second time. Ino shouted in vain, her protests falling on deaf ears. The bell rang, students pouring out of the building. The once empty parking lot was filled with students, enjoying the brawl. The softball coach broke through the crowd, ripping the two boys off of each other.

Coach Asuma Sarutobi glared at the two boys, his teeth gritting the cigarette that was firmly in his mouth. He tightened his grip on Gaara's shirt, shaking him slightly. Mrs. Yuhi jogged towards them, panting furiously. She embraced Kiba, glancing him over for bruises.

"Alright, everybody push out! Show's over, go home!" she shouted in anger. The crowd immediately cleared, obviously valuing their lives. Ino was in hysterics, unsure of whether to laugh or cry.

"Office, now," Mrs. Yuhi said, leading the three teens back into the school.

xxx

"Suspended," Temari said in a flat voice. She fell back on Hinata's couch, covering her eyes with her hands. Hinata nodded solemnly, scratching her arm nervously.

"But it wasn't Ino's fault!" Sakura whispered, her voice filled with annoyance. She gently patted Ino's head, who had taken refuge in Sakura's arms. Ino had decided that crying was the best option at that point.

"At least we know where Mrs. Yuhi was," Tenten said, sitting indian-style on the floor. She was casually shifting through the channels. Ino smirked, sniffling slightly. Hinata rolled her eyes, licking her dry lips.

Unfortunately for Kiba, Gaara had softball practice that day giving him a clear view of Ino and Kiba's attempt at setting things right. Kiba had managed land a few blows on the boy, but of course Gaara did his damage. Ino was sure Kiba would come out with at least three broken bones. She had meant to ask Gaara why he did that in the first place, but that would have to come later.

Temari's cell phone rang, the familiar tune gaining everyone's attention. She rummaged in her jeans pocket, retrieving the mobile and flipping it open.

"Talk to me," she groaned. There was a short pause and she felt her eyes widen. She shot up from the bed, releasing an audible gulp. She walked briskly to a nearby wall, body shaking slightly.

"He did _what_? Kankuro, what the fuck-" she shouted, suddenly stopping. The girls looked on with worried expressions. Temari bit her bottom lip, swearing under her breath. She angrily slammed her fist onto a nearby wall, forming a small dent as a result.

"_Shit_," she hissed, placing her hand on her forehead, the blood slowly dripping from her fists.

"Tema!" Tenten said, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Dammit, bye," she snarled, hanging up with such force that it cracked the phone. She shoved it back into her pocket and made her way to Hinata's door..

"Temari!" Sakura shouted.

"See you guys later," Temari said, never looking back. She closed the door with a soft click.

xxx

"Is she okay?" Tenten said, biting her fingernail nervously. Shino shook his head, obviously uncertain himself.

Shortly after Temari's sudden and not to mention puzzling departure, the boys came over with the exception of Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Shikamaru. Choji had said something about him trying to stop Temari from doing something stupid. While the others remained downstairs, Shino had taken refuge in the backyard, admiring the Huyga's prized garden. Tenten decided to join him, needing some fresh air.

The two teens strolled around the gardens, the warm night air providing a light breeze. It had been so long since Tenten had spoken to Shino; just Shino. For the firs time in more than likely weeks, the two could just simply hang out together. Tenten was enjoying every second of it.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, snuggling into his jacket. Tenten looked at him, smiling shyly.

"Not really, I mean..." her voice trailed off. In one point in time she did own a jacket. Some Christmas' ago, Sakura bought her a gorgeous white jacket that more than likely costing well over one hundred dollars. It even had a hoodie and her name on it.

It was the first time Tenten had ever gotten new clothes. The first time someone went out of their way to get her something that she didn't ask for, where there was no strings attached. She loved that jacket and wore it all the time.

One day, her jacket was gone. She looked _everywhere_ for it. Nearly cried her heart out over it. The next day, her father came home happily professing that he managed to pay off one of his debts.

"I hope Kiba's okay," she said, ending the silence. Shino nodded his head, as any best friend would. They stopped at a nearby pond, one or two frogs their only audience.

"Gaara's such an ass," Shino growled, his eyebrows furrowing. Tenten glanced at him, her lips forming a thin line.

"He had a good reason for doing what he did," Tenten nodded slightly. Shino looked at her.

"I doubt it. Kiba's not the type of person to bother people."

"Neither is Gaara."

"I don't want to argue with you, Tenten."

"We're not arguing. We're speaking passionately," Tenten assured him, giving him a small smile. He sighed in return.

"What good reason could he have for nearly killing him," it wasn't a question.

"He didn't _die_. It wasn't that bad, Shino."

"He knocked him upside the head with a steel bat that could put him in a coma. It _is_ that bad. All over some stupid girl," Shino hissed, his usual calm demeanor slipping away.

"Kiba broke his nose!" she shouted, unable to contain her anger.

"A nose compared to a coma? He can _die_, Tenten! Doesn't that matter to you?!"

"Of course it does! He won't get into a coma! His family is _full_ of doctor's-" she began.

"Vets," Shino corrected, rolling his eyes behind his dark shades.

"Same difference! Dammit I'm cold!" she shouted in a frustrated voice.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Because I don't have one!" she hissed, anger clouding her reason. She was getting so caught up in the moment, she forgot to lie again.

"Tenten, it's the freaking winter. What do you mean you don't have a jacket?" Shino asked in a shocked voice.

"Cause I can't afford one! I don't have the fucking money, okay! I'm lucky if I get food let alone clothes!" she lashed out.

"Bullshit. You go to a private school," he egged her on, suddenly interested in where the conversation was going.

"On a scholarship! I don't have cars, money, clothes, bags, nothing! I would _kill_ to be you guys just for one day!"

"So that's why..." Shino said, nodding his head in understanding. Tenten instantly realized what she was doing and clapped her hands over her mouth. Shino fought a smirk.

"Oh my god..." she whimpered. She smacked her forehead repetitively, calling herself stupid.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tenten. I kinda always knew anyway."

"I know that. I just don't want _everyone_...you'll treat me differently. Like I need pity, and there'll be comments and gossip...what the fuck do you mean you always knew?!" she said in a sad voice voice, the last bit dripping with anger. Shino smirked triumphantly.

"I'm a very observant guy, Tenten. Temari always pays for you whenever we go somewhere. You were the same jeans every weekend and the same shirt twice a week. You've had the same bag since seventh grade and you seem to appreciate the things we take for granted. Like Hinata's house for example..." he explained. Tenten's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god!" she wailed. Was it that obvious?

"Then again!" Shino said quickly, hoping that she would not cry. "More than likely no one else noticed. As I said, I'm an observant guy!" he said, stepping closer to her. She groaned, looking up at him.

She gasped, realizing that they were a mere two or so centimeters away from each other. Her mind had become scattered, one thing still and focused on amidst the mess that was her brain. Shino was here. Shino was going to kiss her.

She gently closed her eyes, slowly closing the small gap between them. Their lips met, softly brushing against each other. It was a soft kiss at first, light and delicate as every relationship is in the beginning.

Then it become more comfortable, heads adjusting to a certain angle in order to deepen it. His head would slightly dip every now and then, large hand slowly making it's way to cup the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him with their contrasting heights.

He broke the kiss, panting slightly and keeping himself composed. Tenten's lips formed a small 'O' shape, trying to register what had just happened between them.

"I can't tell you how_long_ I've been waiting to do that," Shino said, chuckling softly. Tenten smiled, swiftly ripping his shades off of him. He didn't fuss, but smirked as if he saw that coming.

She looked into his eyes, something she was certain that nobody else had ever really seen. His eyes were a phenomenal shade of blue almost purple. It was so rare, unique extraordinary and absolutely breathtaking that she struggled to understand why he would hide such beauties behind those vile shades in the first place.

She smiled, happiness bubbling inside of her system. Her mind was racing, thoughts and images of Shino flashing by furiously at the very thought of kissing him again. Amidst all of that happiness and all of that wondrous feeling, Neji came crashing through, giving Tenten that rare smile that he invented just for her.

_"Yeah, right,"_ he would say after she filled him in on some past event.

She gasped, reeling back from Shino as if she had just been electrocuted. He didn't flinch or even looked pained by the action. Instead, he smiled as if knowing that was coming too.

"I knew it. I guess it can't work after all..."he said, his gorgeous eyes falling to the floor. He quickly fixed his shades into place, giving her a small bow.

And with that he was gone.

**End of Chapter**

_A/N__: And the plot thickens. Trust me, the thing in which Shino is talking about in that last statement is not what you think it is. You guys won't fully understand this thing until the end and I hope you stick around 'till then. Forgive me for typos, it's been a long day. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N__: Okay guys, this is a Naruto fanfiction set in AU. I can't tell you just how many times I've tried to do a Naruto fanfic and simply stop and delete it. Hopefully this one, I'll see it through. Forgive me for any typos and OOC-ness. I'll do my best. RandR too please!_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Sunlight poured into Ino Yamanaka's bedroom window, rudely interrupting her sleep. She groaned, shifting slightly in her bed before ultimately waking up. With a gentle stretch and a light yawn, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Ino, we're leaving now hon. If you ever need anything-," her mother's voice called from downstairs. Ino heard the front door open, confirming that her parents were about to leave.

"I'll jump over to the shop. Yes Mom," she called back.

She hopped in the shower and slipped into some jeans with a simple shirt. She made her way downstairs and strolled to the fridge. She grabbed some cereal and sat down comfortably in the living room, switching the television on.

"...I could've been in school right now..."she whispered to herself.

All three of the teens had been suspended on varying accounts. Ino got off easy though, only having the remainder of the week as suspension. Gaara and Kiba however, were not as fortunate. At this point though, Ino could care less what happened to those two. Call her selfish, but worrying was not on her agenda for the day.

Today she would relax out on her couch and catch up on all the shows she missed out on.

Of course we know that's not going to happen. That would be too normal, and Ino is by no means a normal girl. She rolled her eyes as the telephone rang, supporting that fact. She hopped out of the couch and picked up the telephone.

"Hello?" she said, waiting patiently for caller to speak.

"Tell the others that we won't be around for a while..." Ino shivered, immediately identifying the deep, monotone voice.

"What do you mean, Gaara?" she whispered, forgetting how angry she was supposed to be at him. She could feel him smile through the phone and it broke her heart to know she wouldn't see that again for such a long time.

"Which part confuses you, Yamanaka?" he said, a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Kankuro, Temari, Shikamarau and me," he listed them off. Ino's eyes widened.

"Shikamaru?! Why-," she began, but he gently cut her off.

"We'll explain later. We'll be back but we just have to sort some things out."

"Gaara...why did you fight Kiba?" she asked, forcing herself to ask the question. There was a short pause. She leaned against the wall, uncertain she would like the answer.

"'Cause I care, Ino. I cared," he admitted bitterly.

"About what?" she pressed. He groaned, swearing under his breath.

"About you! Tenten told us about what happened that night in the park. About how you changed ever since then, almost zombie-like just to accommodate that mutt! You don't deserve that, Ino. I liked you the way you were, you didn't have to change!" he hissed, static growing in the background.

"Gaara..." her voice trailed off. She found herself slumping against the wall, steadily falling to the floor. Tears trailed her cheek, a mixture of happiness and anger.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get the chance," he said said after composing himself. She nodded, as if he could see her.

"Bye," she choked out before he hung up.

* * *

"They died, you know?" Hinata whispered. Sakura's head snapped in her friend's direction, disbelief in her eyes.

It was a little after four thirty, school dismissed nearly two hours ago. Hinata and Sakura waited patiently in the hospital's sitting room, eager to visit Kiba after yesterday's events. The two girls were very shocked to be the only ones from their group that attended school today. Of course Gaara, Ino and Kiba had liable excuses, but Shino, who never missed a day of school wasn't even there.

"What..." Sakura forced out.

"Those guys from the carnival, Zaku and that other guy. They were found dead last night, somewhere around the gas station," she said, holding her head with her hands.

"That's horrible..." was all Sakura said. Why would Hinata bring something like that up?

"He did it. I know he did..." Hinata whispered, looking around the room nervously. The halls were vacant, small scraps of paper gently bouncing along the floor. The two girls were the only ones in the immeadiate area; a slow day for the hospital.

"Who did it?" Sakura whispered, her green eyes glazing over. Hinata swallowed, gripping the sides of her chair tightly.

"Sasuke and Gaara. I _know_ they killed them," the instant the words left her mouth, Sakura's heart fell.

"No, he didn't," she managed to say after a brief pause. Hinata winced, the sight of her friend painful to bear. Sakura had grown pale, her lips forming a thin line.

"The other boys were in on it too, but I know Gaara and Sasuke lead that. I told Naruto, I told him...I told him _not_ to get mixed up with that and he just said that he wasn't leaving Sasuke; not now, not ever. As if they're freaking attached to the hip or something!" she hissed, looking about furiously.

"Sasuke gave up that life. He gave up that life for me, Hina," Sakura muttered, steadily shaking her head.

"So did Naruto, Sakura. They didn't even show up today! What does that say?"

"That...I don't know. I'm sure they have a logical explanation."

"Those two boys were beaten to death, their organs spilled onto the crime scene. Maybe a few shots were fired but you know that's Gaara's trademark, Sakura!" Hinata said in a worried voice. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a nurse strolled over to them.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" she asked in a polite voice.

"We're visiting our friend, Kiba Inuzuka," Hinata answered, in an equally polite voice. The nurse frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm sorry, but he was discharged this morning. Against doctors orders too."

"Excuse me?" the two girls said in disbelief. The nurse nodded nervously.

"Yes. His sister came for him this morning," she said with a smile, gently hinting that they had to leave. The girls walked briskly out of the hospital, more than just a little confused.

"We'll take my car. I'll have someone return yours later on tonight," Hinata assured her, taking her friends hand. Sakura nodded, opening the passenger door to Hinata's red Mercedes-Benz. The car was sleek and powerful; its windows tinted limousine black.

Hinata gracefully reversed the vehicle, dashing onto the street. Sakura took a few seconds to marvel at the automobile's interior. Hinata had this car for a year and it _still_ looked new. Konoha's bumpy roads did not affect the car's performance at all. It was like driving on water.

"Nice car," Sakura stated Hinata nodded with pursed lips.

"Gift from Dad," was all she said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, unable to hide her concern. Hinata frowned, her grip on the wheel tightening.

The smooth vehicle came to a quiet stop at a red light. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as they waited for the light to change again. Sakura compressed the urge to strangle her friend and throw a tantrum; but damn it was hard.

The light finally changed, the car coming to life again, flying over the pavement with ease. After about an hour or so, Sakura glanced at the dashboard. Green neon numbers immeadiately gained her attention; it was six thirty. She groaned, rummaging in her jeans pocket, retrieving her cell phone.

She punched in a few numbers, placing the phone up to her ears. There was a brief pause, until she released a small sigh.

"Hey, Mom. It's Sakura. I'm staying over Hinata's for the night; last minute school project. Call as soon as you get this, okay? Bye."

"We're going to see Tayuya," Hinata said once Sakura had hung up the phone. Sakura's eyes widened, blinking furiously. She faced her friend, eyeing her worriedly. Her hand clenched automatically around the mobile, snapping in closed and slipping it back into her pocket in one fluid motion.

"Why?" she spat out. Hinata never removed her eyes from the road, steadily shifting gears when need be and making turns.

"She has answers."

* * *

"Thirsty?" Ino asked, shuffling out of her kitchen. Tenten shifted in the chair, shaking her head slightly. Ino shrugged, taking the available seat beside her friend.

Shortly after Gaara's call, Tenten had dropped by. Apparently, she didn't attend school either and was in need of company. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, the television flashing brilliant images across the screen.

"I miss them," Ino whispered. Tenten nodded her head, trembling slightly at the sound of her voice.

And she honestly did. More than likely not the same person Ino missed, but she missed them all nontheless. Of course, there was _one_ particular person she did miss the most; even more than Neji.

Shino.

It crushed her to see that pained look on his face, his beautiful eyes glazing over at her hurtful actions. Mind you, she never intended to hurt him. She loved the little bug brat; just not as much as she loved Neji.

She missed Neji. She missed his sarcastic, cutting remarks and his dark humor that she found herself drawn to. She missed his rare smile and even more rare compliment. She missed making him do things that she knew that no one else could even suggest to him. She missed having the oppurtunities to analyze him; certain thoughts of his becoming transparent through his gestures.

She missed him. She missed Neji.

Regardless of all of these things; she missed Shino so much more right now. If they hadn't kissed, he wouldn't have been on her mind this much. Or let's just keep the kiss, maybe if she explained things to him or even apologized for whatever it is she did to hurt him. She didn't even know what she had done wrong but she was more than willing to beg for his forgiveness and acceptance.

But she wouldn't have that chance. He had disappeared and didn't return any of her calls. His cell phone would always give a busy signal and his house phone never picked up.

He was gone and didn't want her to find him.

Which is why it's best for her to go back to Neji. Not that she had ever left in the first place, but still.

"I'll get it," Ino's voice snapped Tenten out of her thoughts. The doorbell rang a second time it seemed, before Ino finally managed to open it.

"Shit, close it. Close it, stupid!"

"Don't curse at her."

"Close the door!"

"Lee?" Tenten's voice came out hoarse. The door slammed shut, sending vibrations throughout the house. Ino groaned, rubbing her back in order to soothe the pain. Choji bolted after her, muttering apology after apology.

"Ten! I'm so sorry that I left you alone at school today! So sorry!" Lee said in between breaths, his voice cracking. He embraced his friend in assurance. Tenten blushed madly, returning the hug.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ino hissed. Lee released Tenten, facing the angry blond. His usually large eyes were now in slits, no signs of life behind them.

"We have a problem," he admitted.

"A big problem," Neji's voice filled the room, causing the two girls to flinch in shock. He was by the window, pulling the curtains back and taking quick glances outside.

"Where's Kiba?" Ino choked out, looking at the three boys in front of her.

"He's sorting out a problem. Right now, it's not safe for him to be around Gaara," Choji muttered. Ino's eyes widened.

"But Gaara's gone too. Why did they _both_ have to leave?!" Ino shouted in frustration.

"Kiba and Gaara have some unfinished business to handle. Seperation was the best way to get it done," Lee whispered.

"Stop softening it up for her," Neji hissed, gaining everyones attention. "Gaara and Kiba needed to leave Konoha to get away from someone. You, Yamanaka."

"What...?" her voice trailed off.

"Neji!" Lee shouted, his eyebrows furrowing. A lump formed in Tenten's throat, sadness in her eyes.

"Gaara and Kiba aren't the best of friends. A thing as simple as falling for Yamanaka was able to cause a disruption in our group. Gaara's half crazy so he should be on a killing spree right about now..." Neji sighed, strolling towards the couch and taking a seat.

"...To get away...from me...?" Ino spoke carefully, testing the words out. They didn't sound right.

"Yes," Neji answered, glancing at Tenten. Tenten managed a small smile, her pulse quickening under his gaze.

"Let me explain," Choji broke in, shooting a glare at Neji. Neji sighed, undaunted by the angry stares he received.

* * *

Ino, Lee and Choji had migrated to the kitchen. One reason being, they were hungry. The other, to explain to Ino what was going on.

A few feet away from the gas station, two bodies were found. Unfortunately, the boys have always been seen around the area and by coincidence were in the area at the time.

Ino stiffened, Choji's voice growing more and more faint until finally, she wasn't listening at all.

Gaara had killed someone.

Why did she find this so easy to believe? He was still the same, pleasant, charming red head she had befriended a few weeks ago. He was still a caring, harmless young man who she could have possibly, grown feelings for. He was no different, no better or worse than he was before.

"The guy from the carnival, remember?" Lee's voice broke into her thoughts. She stiffened, staring at him with a confused face.

"What?"

"Remember when we went to the carnival? The guy you were hanging out with?" Choji pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. What about him?"

"Were you even listening?" Choji frowned. She shrugged.

"He was stabbed. Him and his...other friend, they're dead," Choji sighed, massaging his temples. Ino lurched forward, a pained expression on her face. She felt her breakfast rise in her throat, threatening to escape in a matter of minutes.

"They think Gaara did it. But I know he didn't," Lee growled, unaware of Ino's distraught. She swallowed, forcing it all back down and managed to look at him.

"Temari and Kankuro just ran off to find him. God knows where they are now," Choji groaned, pushing his chair back and making his way to the cupboard. Ino merely nodded, a dazed look on her face. She felt disgusting.

"Shikamaru went with them, naturally. And the rest of the boys are with them too," Lee whispered the last part.

Ino rolled her eyes, feeling no need to question him.

Sasuke and his brother were really involved with gangs a while back. Naruto, being his best friend always supported him and somehow, the boys would always follow suit. But when Gaara arrived, with his mysterious past and shady demeanor, he attracted all sorts of confrontation. So the boys befriended him, seeing him as a liable asset and hopefully a good person.

Basically, it's a bunch of monkey see, monkey do. If one of the boys does something, they _all_ do the very same thing. Especially where Gaara and Sasuke were concerned.

**_To be continued..._**

_A/N:__ LOL. Sorry, but To be continued? There was an ending for this chapter, but I wanted to put it as the beginning of the next chapter, it would look a lot better. Okay, really late update! Sorry! Wow, this fanfiction is getting a lot of hits, and I honestly like the hits/reviews a lot more than the alerts/favs. Probably my worst piece of writing to date, I'm just too lazy to sit down and really think it through._

_Lots of repetition in this chapter, I really wanted you guys to understand what was going on. If you don't, then the next chapter will spoil EVERYTHING and then you will really hate me. RandR I love you all!_


End file.
